Within
by cataloo456
Summary: Hogwart's resident know it all, Hermione Granger, knows to stay away from deranged and possibly deadly Slytherins. But an incident in the hallway, with the baddest Slytherin of them all, Draco Malfoy, seems to make her irresistible to him.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked down the hallway. Under most circumstances this would have gone uneventfully. However, this wasn't most circumstances. Not when said person walking down the hallway, was a prefect. For when a prefect walked down the hallway she or he left a trail of rather unhappy students behind, most of whom carried a recently acquired detention slip for some minor infraction. Unless of course said person was one of the Weasly twins, then it would most likely be a major infraction.

Naturally, Hermione's discipline made her unpopular, but currently her unpopularity was not the thing occupying her mind. It never did, which was something that Ron commented upon often, warning her that her harshness would come back to haunt her. Not that this worried her.

The thing that occupied Hermione's mind at the moment was the considerable amount of homework that waited in her dormitory. So as Hermione turned into the next corridor she was not very much focused on the manner in which she traversed to her destination, just the destination. Her lack of concentration caused her to walk into something that felt like a brick wall, but then the brick wall turned around and Hermione found it to be Goyle.

"Excuse me.", she said as politely as she could.

Goyle just sneered.

"Who is that? Goyle, move I can't see around you!", a familiar drawling voice said arrogantly.

Goyle shuffled out of the way and a familiar posse of Slytherins with Draco Malfoy at the head came into view.

Malfoy scoffed at her, "Do you need something Mudblood?"

This remark sent Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls into gales of laughter.

"What makes you think that I would need anything from you?", Hermione snarled in reply.

Malfoy smirked, "I don't know, maybe because you walked in this direction?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I would love to stay as far away from you as possible."

Malfoy drew closer to her.

"Smart girl." He said softly with a dangerous tone to his voice.

Hermione stared into his eyes. His cold grey eyes. What she saw frightened her, but as to what exactly it was she didn't know. Right then and there she promised herself that she would bring out this elusive look more often, and figure out how to exterminate it.

"Well, being smart isn't always going to give you the answers.", she said just as softly as Malfoy, "But I intend to find those answers."

A/N: Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

After completing as much homework as was physically possible for one person in a period of two hours, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall stretching her sore fingers. As she rounded the bend into the corridor that would give her a straight shot to the Hall, she saw out of the corner of her eye a silvery flash. What happened next Hermione was at a loss to explain, but somehow she ended up pinned against the cold, stone wall with a rather angry looking Draco Malfoy looming above her.

"What did you mean?", he asked sharply.

"What?", replied a irritated Hermione.

Draco was too close for Hermione's comfort. His arms pinned hers on the wall behind her, and his bottom half pressed against hers preventing any chance that Hermione had to escape. She felt vulnerable, and Hermione Granger hated feeling vulnerable. Malfoy on the other hand rather enjoyed seeing the usually self confident prefect in this position, and it showed on his face with his trademark smirk.

"Pompous ass..", Hermione muttered seeing the look on his face.

The smirk disappeared.

"Just answer the damn question!", he snarled.

Before Hermione had a chance to protest her ignorance on the subject of the question, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Malfoy! Get the hell off of her!"

They turned sharply to identify the newcomers, and to Hermione's relief and Malfoy's chagrin they saw Harry and a very red Ron.

Malfoy immediately pulled away from Hermione but before he turned to leave, he leaned in close to her.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me.", he warned.

With that he turned on his heel and swept around the corner.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that?", Ron asked angrily.

Hermione couldn't explain. She didn't understand it herself.

After failing to procure any kind of answer from her, Harry and Ron continued on to the Great Hall, leaving a still baffled Hermione to follow. As they entered Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Just a reminder before we begin eating.", the wizened old man started , "People are not posters and do not belong pinned against walls."

Eyes twinkling, he took his seat, leaving all but four students questioning his sanity.

A/N: Reviews would be lovely

o


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione scurried down the dank hallway leading to the Potions classroom accompanied by her two best friends, namely Harry and Ron. She had longed to visit the library before class, but Harry and Ron had assigned themselves as her personal bodyguards after the incident involving Malfoy outside of the Great Hall.

When she informed her friends that she would be visiting the library they had taken it as if she was asking for permission.

"No! You may not! What if you run into Malfoy? You'll have no one there to save you!", Ron had answered aghast at the prospect.

"Save me?", asked a furious Hermione, "Meaning I'm not capable of saving myself?"

Ron blushed when he realized his mistake, "W-well what I mean is…"

Harry rescued Ron, "What he means is that we're worried about what happened with Malfoy. He can't be up to any good and we just think it would be better if we stuck together and avoided the Slytherins."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and, still peeved at the boys, stormed out of the Common Room, with Harry and Ron running after her.

What Harry and Ron hadn't realized about the whole situation was that Hermione didn't want to stay away from Mafloy. Because…well she didn't quite know why. She told herself it was because he had practically ordered her to keep a distance from him. And if there was one thing Hermione hated it was taking orders from her enemies. So, the only reason she would go anywhere near Draco Malfoy was to spite him. That's what she told herself anyway, but she knew that the real reason was that look in his eyes that she had seen yesterday. Thinking about it made Hermione shiver visibly.

Noticing this Harry asked, " Mione are you okay?"

Looking down Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when another voice called out.

"Granger!"

Hermione glanced up and realized that they had reached the Potions classroom. Frowning, she searched through the growing crowd of students for the owner of the voice.

"Granger!", the voice called again.

This time Hermione saw that the voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione fixed her eyes on her.

"We need to talk.", the Slytherin girl said.

Hermione glanced at her friends and shrugged.

"I'll catch up with you later.", she said before they could protest.

She proceeded cautiously over to Pansy, who was leaning against the wall and separated from the rest of her posse.

Seeing Hermione's tentative manner Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Geez, I'm not gonna bite your head off, just get over here!", she exclaimed.

Hermione quickened her pace.

"So..", Pansy said as Hermione reached her side, "Do you have any idea what's going on with Draco lately?"

Hermione gazed at her blankly.

Pansy sighed, " Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, blonde hair, grey eyes.", she gestured with her hand, "About this tall?"

"I know how you're talking about!', Hermione snapped, "I just don't understand why you would think I know what problems he has. I'm not his therapist or anything…"

Pansy sighed again, heavier this time, "Listen, he was perfectly fine…until yesterday in the hallway, when you said something to him. Since then he's been off the deep end."

Hermione inhaled sharply.

Pansy looked at her, "So you do know what I'm talking about."

Hermione shook her head and turned to leave.

Pansy grabbed her arm, "Wait! Please I care about Draco, and…I need to know that he'll be okay at least."

Hermione stared at Pansy. She had never seen her like this, and strangely enough she pitied her. She knew the Slytherin girl must be feeling what she felt anytime Harry or Ron were in danger, and for that similarity alone did she decide to help her.

"Meet me at the Owl Tower at 10:00 tonight.", she whispered hurriedly.

Then she walked away.

A/N: I would love reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione trudged up the stairs, dreading the coming meeting. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to explain to Pansy the look she saw in Draco's eyes. She felt absolutely ridiculous thinking about it now, maybe he was having a bad day or…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had reached the top of the staircase. Pansy was there already, gazing out the window. She was drumming the fingers of her right hand against the wall, when she turned and saw Hermione.

"Finally!", she exclaimed, "This was your-", she stopped suddenly and pulled her hand away from the wall. Her perfectly manicured digits were covered in owl droppings that had been smeared on the wall.

"EEEEEE!", she screamed.

"Oh, for God's sake Pansy! It's not like-", Hermione stopped abruptly when she heard a voice floating up from the corridor below.

"Who's up there?"

Both girls recognized the voice of Filch. Pansy let out a string of choice curse words while Hermione glared at her disapprovingly.

"Now what?", Hermione asked, "I can't get caught, I'm a prefect!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at this and made for the staircase, gesturing for Hermione to follow. Pansy whisked down the stairs with Hermione close behind. When they were about half way down Pansy halted nearly causing Hermione to crash into her.

They could hear Filch's heavy footsteps drawing closer. Then Pansy spun around to face Hermione.

"When I give the word, run", she instructed.

"W-what?", Hermione sputtered, "He'll see us!"

"Ha! He's blind as a bat, and it's dark anyway."

The footfalls were almost upon them.

"Now!"

The girls sprinted down the stairs, whipping past Filch who nearly tottered over. They didn't stop running until they turned the corner into the corridor. Even as they slowed at the end of the hallway they could still hear Filch's holler.

Hermione leaned against the wall breathing heavily, while Pansy fell to the floor laughing. This earned yet another glare from Hermione.

"I don't see what's so hilarious.", she snapped.

"Lighten up Granger.", Pansy replied still chuckling, "Did you see the look on the old man's face? He nearly fell over!"

Hermione gave her a wry smile but didn't allow herself the slightest giggle.

Pansy outstretched her arms, "Help me up.", she said.

This Hermione laughed at, and complied with her request. They started strolling down the hall in a comfortable silence.

"So…what did you need to tell me?", Pansy asked breaking the silence.

Hermione paused to think before answering, "It had to do with this look that Malfoy had in his eyes."

Pansy glanced at her sharply, "You've noticed it too then."

Hermione nodded, "This look of absolute…", she finally found the word to describe it, "hatred."

When Pansy didn't say anything, Hermione continued, "Well, I mean he always gives me a look like that but it went deeper this time, it wasn't just directed at me but the world it seemed."

Pansy nodded slowly, "It's because of his father…Lucius-"

"Lucius?"

"Yeah, our families are pretty close so he insists that I call him by his first name. But anyway, Lucius raised him to hate, but now that Lucius is pushing him to join the…well, the Death Eaters, those feelings seem to be showing themselves even more." Pansy explained.

Hermione was quiet for a moment then asked, "You said that he was fine until he talked to me, but you also said that you've noticed this look too."

"I didn't see it as often, but then you said something to him and he's been really moody and that look comes around all the time. So…what did you say?", Pansy asked.

Hermione explained the exchange that had happened with Malfoy in the hallway, and the incident outside the Great Hall.

"I don't get it! He tells me I should stay away, or implies it at least, and then he pins me against the wall and starts interrogating me! Am I missing something?', Hermione ranted.

Pansy laughed, "Don't worry about it honey, just stay away from him and things will smooth over just fine."

Hermione grinned, "You know, you're not that bad."

Pansy winked at her, "I could say the same about you Granger."

A/N: Okay, so far there hasn't been that much fluffy stuff going on between Draco and Hermione but that'll come soon, until then…review!


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy navigated her way through the dark hallways to the Slytherin Common Room. She had left Hermione a while back, when they went separate ways to their respective Common Rooms. Her conversation with the Gryffindor prefect hadn't revealed any plots to beguile Draco, so she had nothing to report to him. Not that she understood what evil plans Hermione could possibly have to begin with, she could only assume that Draco was beginning to become extremely paranoid.

Pansy reached the Common Room. After giving the password to a very irritated and tired portrait, Pansy slipped in, attempting to be as quiet as possible. She had taken only a few steps when she came across what felt like…well just a lump really.

Hesitant to disturb the lump or whatever it was, Pansy tried to step over it but found it was wider than she had expected and managed to step on it anyway.

Lump moved.

Then it spoke, "OUCH!", or screamed rather.

Lights suddenly flickered on and Pansy saw that "Lump" was a person, Crabbe to be exact. It also became clear that there were many other people spread out across the room. Several were slumped over the couches. Most of the people, Pansy noticed, were upper classmen who had apparently hit the Firewhiskey a little too hard.

Pansy rolled her eyes and scanned the room for a platinum blonde head. She spotted it at the very back of the room, and with caution started stepping over wasted students until she reached him. She surveyed Draco curiously; he was slouching in one of the green leather chairs by the window and had a glass bottle in hand but appeared to be sober. His eyes were closed peacefully but Pansy knew he was aware of her presence.

"Well, I didn't uncover any plots from her.", she reported, "Though I do wonder what led you to suspect any in the first place."

Draco opened one leering eye, "It was just something she said about finding answers, not really plots but…I thought that she would get too close, she always was a meddling…", he trailed off.

He abruptly stood up and followed the gaggle of students who were starting to head up to their dormitories, after being rudely woken by Pansy's entrance.

Pansy sighed and flopped down in Draco's vacant chair, reflecting on the situation. A reflection that she found surprising was that she was becoming fond of Hermione. After their conversation in the hallway they had…for lack of a better word, bonded. They swapped stories, jokes, and bantered harmlessly. This last was especially refreshing to Pansy because whenever she jested with Daphne or Astoria, it generally turned into a cat fight…or a few bitch slaps administered by Pansy. With Hermione it just seemed natural.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Pansy yawned and stretched, while turning her head to glance at the clock. It was nearly two a.m.

Well, time flies when you're having fun.

A/N: Kinda short, but reviews would be lovely all the same. I'm also looking for a Beta, if anybody's interested could you let me know?


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Hermione sorely regretted her late night rendezvous with Pansy. After oversleeping for an hour, she finally forced herself out of bed and into the shower for a quick wash. Luckily, all the other girls had already headed down to breakfast and Hermione had the bathroom all to herself.

After her shower, which had run longer than she expected, Hermione dressed hurriedly, grabbed her books and rushed out of the dormitory.

Walking as quickly as she could without running, she was a prefect after all, Hermione headed for the Dungeons. Seeing who awaited her didn't brighten her morning at all.

"Granger.", Malfoy greeted as he emerged from the gaggle of Slytherins waiting by the door.

The rest of the group turned toward her eagerly anticipating the barbs that Malfoy was sure to throw at the Gryffindor.

"Malfoy." Hermione said in reply, uncertain of his actions.

She stared at her shuffling feet, suddenly feeling very nervous. Things had been strange with Malfoy lately and quite frankly she would be relieved if he reverted back to his snarky self. Maybe what Pansy had said was right, he had gone off the deep end.

Finally summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione looked up at the blonde Slytherin, waiting for him to say something.

After a short breath he asked, "Did you sleep well last night?"

The grins that had painted the Slytherins faces faded, and were replaced with confused looks and whispers.

Hermione gaped ,looking like a fish out of water. She had not been expecting this question, and she racked her brain trying to figure out his motives behind it.

She realized that she was eventually going to have to reply, and muttered out, "Fine, thanks."

Malfoy grinned broadly, provoking more murmurs from his fellow House mates, "Good!"

At this point more students had arrived, including Harry and Ron. They pushed through the growing crowd and positioned themselves in front of Hermione defensively.

"Back off Malfoy!", Ron shouted.

Chuckling, Malfoy said, "You've got yourself a nice pair of guard dogs don't you…Hermione?"

Hermione gasped audibly along with a number of others at this.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron shouted.

Shrugging Malfoy stated simply, "It is her name."

"NO IT'S NOT!", Ron responded angrily.

This caused several people to giggle, and Hermione to roll her eyes.

Ron blushed, "Er, well I mean it is, but YOU STILL CAN'T CALL HER THAT!"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.", Malfoy rattled off, he paused then smirked, "Oh look ,l just did."

Ron turned a nasty shade of purple and breathed deeply preparing to holler some more, but was stopped by Malfoy.

"Let's ask her."he suggested stepping forward, and casually gesturing toward Hermione.

All eyes turned to Hogwarts resident know it all, who was wishing that she could disappear.

"Hermione.", Malfoy stated, eyes darting toward Ron, "Do you mind if I address you as that?"

Hermione paused to think, trying to calm the whirlwind that was her mind. She looked at Harry and Ron, who glared at her. They fully expected her to say "Yes, I do mind!" or even something more colorful than that.

Then she looked at Malfoy, who stared at her patiently with a half crooked smile. Not a smirk, an actual smile, like he already knew what she was going to say.

She made up her mind, "No.", she stated confidently, "Actually, I don't."

This emitted several shocked remarks and curses, the latter being predominantly from Ron, and a full blown wonderful smile from Malfoy. Looking behind him, Hermione could see Pansy grinning ear to ear.

The door to the Potions classroom finally opened, and the students began to filter in, casting glances at Hermione and Malfoy as they passed.

Heading toward the door, Malfoy turned to Hermione and winked.

* * *

Several hours later at lunch, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table fully immersed in her work. She felt someone sit down next to her but did not bother looking up, so the person sat waiting for her patiently. Dotting the period of the final sentence of the paragraph, Hermione finally looked at her neighbor.

"Ginny.", she said not at all surprised.

The redhead grinned at her, "You missy, have some explaining to do."

A/N: Sorry that it took a while to update, but anyway please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief, "Explain what?"

Ginny nudged her with her elbow, "About the incident this morning."

Groaning, Hermione asked, "Can we just forget about that?"

"Too late.", Ginny said gleefully, "The whole school already knows."

Hermione glared at the exuberant red head. Ginny had always had an affinity for gossip and a rumor like this just begged for details.

Staring nervously at the crowded Hall, Hermione suggested, "Let's go somewhere else."

Ginny nodded her consent, and the pair gathered their bags. Heading for the doors, Hermione saw an all too familiar group of Slytherins enter the Hall. Headed by Malfoy.

"Quick, sit back down.", Hermione whispered furiously to Ginny.

They turned back, only to see that their seats had been reoccupied.

"Err, maybe he won't notice you?", Ginny proposed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde Slytherin, who had deliberately stationed himself at the doors with a smug look on his face. He stared at her, daring her to come closer. The rest of the student body seemed to sense the tension, and soon a hush fell over the Hall. All eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and Malfoy.

Hoping that she would be able to avoid the attention, Hermione hastened to the doors for a quick escape, Ginny in her wake. She was almost out the doors, when she felt a cool hand grip her wrist. Turning to the side she faced the owner of the hand.

"Malfoy.", she said, more coolly than she felt.

"I thought we were on a first name basis.", he said softly. He gazed at her with a scrutinizing intensity, examining her.

Hermione gulped, "You were wrong."

Malfoy suddenly pulled her in closer, until she was pressed against his chest. He leaned in, and nuzzled her neck, pressing his hand against her lower back.

Gasping, Hermione tried to pull away, but her attempts were futile.

Chuckling, he gently tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth and suddenly emitted a deep growl.

"Hermione, if it weren't for our audience, have no doubt that we would be rolling on the floor making love." He drawled. Smirking he added, "I told you, you should've stayed away from me."

"I did nothing to instigate this!", Hermione protested, still blushing from his words and actions.

He laughed, rather loudly, "Oh, but you did."

Pulling away from her, he sauntered over to the Slytherin table, leaving an angry Hermione to storm out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"That was hot." Ginny gushed.

Hermione curled up on the bed and rolled her eyes. After many questions and proddings from her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione had retreated to her bed, hoping to wake up the next morning and finding out that there was no such person as Draco Malfoy. He had all been a nightmare, a rather sexy nightmare albeit, but a nightmare nonetheless.

No such luck.

"It was not hot!", she protested, although personally she agreed with Ginny's assessment.

The redhead grinned cheekily at her, "Whatever you say."

A/N: So what do you think? Was it hot? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's attempts to avoid Malfoy over the course of the next few weeks failed, miserably. There was no hiding from him. He would strike up a casual conversation with her in the hallway when she traversed from class to class or occupy the seat next to her in the classes they shared. The pestering Slytherin had even taken to visiting the Gryffindor table during meals, much to Harry and Ron's chagrin. Naturally, the whole school was abuzz with talk of his behavior.

Meanwhile, Hermione was at the point of insanity and wanted nothing more than to ignore Draco Malfoy.

"It's just so frustrating! I don't understand what he wants!", she complained to Ginny as they walked toward the Tower.

Ginny's eyes slid toward her with a mischievous light in them, "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"NO!", Hermione exploded.

Shrinking visibly, Ginny apologized meekly, "Sorry. I was just kidding."

Hermione sighed, " No, I'm sorry Ginny, it's just that…", she trailed off.

Ginny nodded, "I know."

The pair walked in a comfortable silence.

"I've got it!", Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"Let's do something fun."

Glancing at the redhead Hermione smiled wryly, "I know I'm going to regret this, but what did you have in mind?"

Ginny waved a hand at her, "Nothing so terrible, just a friendly visit to Hogsmeade, Gryffindor friends only. That should take your mind off of Slytherins for a bit."

Hermione beamed at her, "Actually, that sounds lovely."

Ginny returned with a smile, "Great! So, I'll invite Parvati, Lavender…"

"Please don't!", Hermione protested.

"But why?"

Hermione shook her head, "They both have an insanely obsessive crush on Malfoy."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, not seeing the point.

"They hate me right now!"

Ginny giggled, "Oops, didn't think of that. All right then, how about we invite Harry and Ron?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "They're mad at me too, they think I've somehow encouraged Malfoy's behavior."

"Well…you weren't exactly resisting him that day in the Great Hall.", Ginny muttered.

"What did you say?", Hermione asked. She had stopped walking.

Ginny hesitated, "Well, I mean you looked pretty cozy with him."

Hermione looked at her, shock printed across her features, " What the hell are you trying to say? H-he clearly had me in a tight embrace! How was I supposed to-"

Ginny laughed, "Admit it Hermione! You could've fought back a little more."

"W-what! Is that what all the Gryffindors think?"

"Well, Harry said-"

Hermione interrupted, "What, so now you're talking about me behind my back?"

Ginny sighed exasperated, "Hermione what is everyone supposed to think? You aren't acting normal! You let Malfoy call you by your first name, start talking to Parkinson-"

Once again she was stopped by Hermione, "Pansy's not that bad!"

Staring at Hermione in disbelief, Ginny inquired, "Pansy? You might as well don green and silver robes."

"Well, what's wrong with a little house unity?", Hermione burst, "For being the 'good guys' most Gryffindors are pretty hostile toward any peace that could be had between rival houses." She finished with a sigh.

All Hermione got in reply was a blank stare from her companion.

"What?", Hermione practically growled for the fourth time.

Ginny shook her head, "Maybe you should just take it easy for a while. You're not thinking straight."

"Fine!", Hermione yelled. She spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.

Yelling over her shoulder, Hermione screamed, "If you need to find me I'll be TAKING IT EASY!"

In all honesty, Hermione was angry because she knew there was some truth to Ginny's words, but that didn't stop her from telling herself otherwise. Mentally fuming, she practically sprinted down the hallway ,wishing she could find some release from her conflicting emotions.

* * *

"Looks like Granger's in a huff." Nott observed.

The rest of the group looked toward the end of the hallway where Hermione was taking out her apparent frustration on a few quivering first years.

"THIS IS CLEARLY CONTRABAND!", they could discern.

Pansy laughed, "Hell hath no fury…"

"Like a Granger scorned.", Zabini finished chuckling.

"Shall we have some pity on those simpering morons?", Nott asked wryly.

But, Pansy was already walking toward the disgruntled Gryffindor. Her counterparts followed.

However, the first years had already scampered away. Hermione noticed the approaching Slytherins, and straightened her back slightly.

"Parkinson.", she greeted stiffly.

Pansy chuckled, "Aw, back to formalities are we?"

One corner of Hermione's mouth lifted, but she didn't reply.

Zabini cleared his throat, "Er, we noticed that you were sort of, how do I put it?"

"Ripping those first years to shreds?", Nott put forth helpfully.

Zabini nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Choosing to ignore this Hermione asked, "Did you need something?"

Pansy laughed again, "Not really, but why don't we take a walk? You look like you need some conversation."

When Hermione hesitated, she added hurriedly, "Just to talk. Besides, it's not like your "oh so wonderful" friends have been listening to you."

Hermione bristled, "How do you know about that?"

Pansy grinned, "I was guessing, but now I see that I'm right."

Shaking her head Hermione said, "I have to go."

"Come on Hermione!", Pansy coaxed, "Where's that famous Gryffindor courage?"

Placing her hands on her hips Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl, "Just a talk?"

Pansy grinned even more broadly, "Just a talk."

A/N: Soo, that's that. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked slowly beside the group of Slytherins in the courtyard ,eyeing them suspiciously. Pansy, looking over at Hermione, giggled at her expression.

"Geez, relax.", she said.

Hermione loosened her shoulders, and turned to look at Pansy expectantly.

Nodding her approval Pansy said, "Better."

"So Hermione,", Zabini started.

Glaring at him, Hermione said stiffly, "Granger to you."

Sighing, Zabini acquiesced, "All right, Granger. I was just wondering…what's your favorite color?"

Pansy stared at the Slytherin boy, "Really Blaise? 'What's your favorite color?' Ice breaker of the year, that one is!"

"Hey!", Zabini responded angrily, "I'm just-"

"Wait!", Nott interrupted, "I've got a better one! What's your favorite animal? he said mockingly.

Pansy laughed, "No, how about 'What is your favorite species of owl'?"

"No, no even worse 'do you know anything about the mating rituals of owls?"

Both Pansy and Nott howled with laughter, while Hermione giggled quietly. Zabini sulked, walking behind the group, muttering angrily about how his friends were "bloody pricks".

"Green." Hermione stated suddenly.

Her three companions ceased their antics to look at her.

"My favorite color has always been green." She said simply.

Pansy's eyes popped, "Seriously? Well that's weird, because my favorite color has always been red."

With a smug look on his face Zabini gloated, "See, I knew it was a good question."

Smirking, Nott ducked around Hermione and collided with Zabini, knocking him to the ground.

"Here's another good question",Nott said looming over the boy on the ground, "Did that hurt?"

Zabini's long legs suddenly shot out and entangled themselves in Nott's,pulling him to the ground. Thus, the tussle evolved into a full blown brawl.

Turning away, Pansy looked at Hermione, "Boys!", she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Hermione nodded, completely understanding this behavior from observing Harry and Ron and other various Gryffindor boys. She suddenly felt her throat clench at the thought of them. Despite their hatred for her at the moment, she missed them terribly.

Noticing Hermione's change in demeanor, Pansy asked, "You okay?"

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the fight between Nott and Zabini. Their antics had drawn a crowd, most of whom observed the proceedings with looks of humor.

Scanning the crowd for familiar faces, Hermione spotted a flash of platinum blonde. She felt the familiar gut wrenching feeling that she always did when he showed up.

Shooting Pansy a warning glance, she motioned to leave. Having spotted Malfoy, Pansy nodded and briskly headed toward the edge of the courtyard, Hermione in her wake.

"Hermione Granger!", a voice called. His voice.

Wincing visibly, Hermione turned around and faced him.

He grinned, almost evilly "Not running away are you?"

Then his grin faded to a smirk, "We have so much to catch up on."

A/N:Not my best, wrote this while I was rushed, but as always reviews are lovely.


	10. Chapter 10

"Er could we do this somewhere else?", Hermione asked tentatively of Malfoy.

In response Malfoy swept into a dramatic bow, "Whatever my lady requires."

"R-right.", Hermione stuttered, a little taken aback by his ministrations.

"Would the corridor be quite all right?" Malfoy gestured toward the one of the entrances of the courtyard, which led to a darkened corridor.

"Um, it's dark.", Hermione stated. The idea of being in a lightless hallway with this particular Slytherin did not appeal to her.

Malfoy's lip's curved into a smirk, "Not scared of me are you?"

"Should I be?"

He answered her by quickly gripping her wrist and pulling her in the direction of the corridor. Feeling that resistance would be futile, Hermione followed obediently.

Strange as it was, to Hermione it seemed as if the closer they came to the blackness of the corridor ,the darker it got. If she hadn't a reason to be apprehensive before, she did now.

Finally the darkness enveloped Malfoy, and then swallowed Hermione as well. Walking along a little further in the hallway, Malfoy halted.

"I can't see you.", Hermione blurted.

"Yes, I know." He replied smoothly, no concern tainting his voice at all.

"This hallway has a spell on it, to make it dark , doesn't it?" Hermione breathed.

"Very good, Ms. Granger." Malfoy mocked scathingly, "Twenty points for Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy-" Hermione started angrily.

He interrupted her, "Please, call me Draco. If we're going to be on intimate terms, you might as well call me by my first name."

"Intimate terms!", Hermione whispered furiously, "I don't think so!"

She took a breath, planning on continuing her rant, when she suddenly felt Malfoy's smooth hand cupping her chin.

He chuckled, when her head instinctively jerked back from his touch.

"Get off.", Hermione said coldly.

Laughing again, Malfoy said, "You get angry too easily."

Preparing a barrage of insults to throw at the cocky Slytherin, Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped short when he pressed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss.

In shock, Hermione stood stock still for a moment, enjoying the feel of Malfoy's curvaceous soft lips against hers. Then coming to her senses, she roughly pushed him off.

Panting softly, Malfoy growled, "What're you doing?"

Not answering, Hermione sprinted away heading for the courtyard.

* * *

Blinking in the sudden light of the courtyard, Hermione scanned for Pansy. The crowd that had been drawn to Nott and Zabini's fight had dispersed, leaving only a few people scattered throughout the courtyard. Spotting Pansy lounging on a stone bench, Hermione made her way over to her.

Seeing Hermione, Pansy said " Oh hey, Hermione, by the way, thanks for leaving me all alone in the courtyard!"

Hermione sighed, "Sorry about that Malfoy-"

"Oh yes, what exactly did happen between you and dear Draco?"

Blushing hotly, Hermione said defensively, "Nothing!"

Pansy gave her a skeptical look, "Really? Because your lips are swollen."

"Well-"

Making room for Hermione on the bench, Pansy gestured for her to sit down.

Hermione sunk onto the rough stone, and breathed heavily.

Pansy looked pointedly at the Gryffindor, "So what else haven't you been telling me about you and Mr. Malfoy?"

A/N: That's all for now. Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I decided to write a chapter for ya' instead of doing my homework, so if I fail…I'm blaming you guys.

The next two days passed quickly, with no sightings of Malfoy whatsoever. Hermione tried to bury herself in her homework, desperately trying to scourge all thoughts of a certain Slytherin from her mind.

Walking briskly through the crowds in the hallway, with her face down, Hermione headed toward the Charms classroom, reviewing the homework material in her head.

"HERMIONE!"

Whipping around, Hermione saw a flash of red just before she felt her backside collide with the cold stone of the floor.

"God! Ginny, what're you doing?" Hermione asked frustrated, and with a very sore butt.

"Sorry!" Ginny squealed, "I just came to apologize, about our argument and all. I was completely wrong, really..." Hermione interrupted.

"No, I was just overrecting, Ginny. Really it's no big deal." Grinning broadly, Ginny held out her hand, and when Hermione took it, lifted her off the floor.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new Slytherin friends? You know, the ones you were talking to yesterday?" Ginny asked feigning nonchalance. Hermione looked at her in amazement.

"How'd you know that?" she gasped.

"I've got spies, my friend." Ginny told her seriously. Hermione laughed.

"I'll tell you about it later! I've got Charms right now." Giving a slight wave, Ginny retreated among the thinning crowd, heading in the opposite direction.

Realizing that she would probably be late as it is, Hermione started sprinting toward the Charms classroom. Overjoyed that the tension between her and Ginny was over, Hermione felt reenergized.

That is until her happy thoughts were stopped short by a chilling sight. Draco Malfoy leaned against the nearby wall, casually spinning something that flashed silver. Hermione's knees went weak when she realized it was a knife.

"Malfoy?" she asked feeling very small all of a sudden.

The knife stopped spinning. His head whipped toward her, "What the hell do you want Mudblood?" he snarled. Gasping Hermione didn't reply. She scurried past him, and continued down the long stretch of hallway.

_WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH!_

Covering her head instinctively, Hermione ducked down in a crouching position. Then a strange cluttering sound emanated from her right. Craning her head, Hermione saw Malfoy's knife rocking on the ground, about a foot from where she was.

Spinning around on the balls of her feet, Hermione searched for any trace of the owner of the knife. He was gone. And for whatever reason, he had just tried to kill her.

"He did what?" Pansy exclaimed in the middle of Charms.

"Shh!" Hermione quieted,

"What's with him?" Pansy whispered furiously, "God! Talk about PMS!"

"What? He's a guy Pansy!" Hermione whispered back.

"Pissy Male Syndrome." Pansy said simply. Giggling quietly, Hermione had to agree.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"Do you have the knife?" Hermione kicked her bag which was under the table.

"In there." Pansy nodded.

"Don't take it out. Some of those knifes have been in the Malfoy family for generations, someone will recognize it."

A Hufflepuff sitting in front of them suddenly turned around, "If you don't mind." he started rather loudly, "Could you discuss your little history lesson some other time. I do have to work you know."

Pansy and Hermione exchanged amused glances while the Hufflepuff sniffed and turned back to his desk, continuing with his oh-so-important work.

"It seems we shall have to discuss this matter another time." Pansy said grinning.

Hermione just nodded in reply, her thoughts far away, with a platinum-blonde haired boy.

A/N: I would like to thank my lovely new beta, ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe, for reviewing my work


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione twitched impatiently. It was Friday afternoon in History of Magic, with only five minutes until the final bell, signaling the beginning of the weekend. After class she planned on rendezvousing with Pansy, to discuss a certain Slytherin. A certain Slytherin whose eyes, Hermione could feel, were boring holes in the back of her head.

_BRINGGG!_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly gathering her books and unceremoniously shoving them into her book bag, she rushed for the door.

As she weaved her way through the growing crowd of students in the hallway, Hermione heard a sudden rip and felt the weight on her shoulder abruptly lift. She looked down to see that her books lay scattered across the floor, in danger of being trampled by a group of clumsy looking first years.

Groaning, she crouched down and began retrieving her books. She had just piled them up neatly, when a shiny Italian leather shoe suddenly swung out and sent her ordered books flying in all directions.

"Hey!", Hermione screamed, prepared to release her fury on the book abuser. Looking up at the perpetrator however, silenced her.

A smirking Draco Malfoy looked back at her.

Snorting, Hermione broke her silence, "How predictable.", but seeing the irritated look on the Slytherin's face she left it at that.

Without saying a word, Hermione collected her books from the floor and left.

Hermione threw her arms up into the air, "I don't get him Pansy!"

Pansy clucked her tongue, in an exasperated manner, "Yes, I know. You've been saying that for the past hour or so."

The pair was walking around the grounds, getting some fresh air before curfew called them back inside the dank castle.

Hermione flopped down on the grass of a nearby knoll, rolling over to get a view of the darkening sky, "I know, I'm sorry. He's just impossible to get out of my mind."

Pansy lowered herself beside her, "How about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Ya' know to get your mind off of things."

Cringing, Hermione remembered the last time someone had suggested that, "Who's going?", she asked.

"You, me-"

"Well, duh.", Hermione interrupted.

Pansy swatted at her arm, "I'm not finished! Zabini, Nott…and I guess that's it. Unless you want to invite that Weasel girl."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Hmmm. I probably will, just as long as she doesn't bring Lavender or Parvati.", Hermione said thoughtfully.

Pansy shuddered, "Ugh. I hate that Brown girl! Do you know she's been drooling over Draco since first year?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I think everyone does."

"It's disgusting. She even asked him to the Yule ball."

Hermione sat up abruptly, eyes wide"Wait, you went with Malfoy to the Yule ball."

For once, Pansy paused before answering, "Well, yes. But just as friends really."

"You didn't look like 'just friends'. Didn't you have something going on?"

Standing up, Pansy changed the subject, "Come on, it's almost curfew." That ended the conversation.

AN: Once again, many thanks to my wonderful beta, ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe. Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny scanned the mess that was the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. In the rush to get ready for the weekend trip to Hogsmeade the usually immpecable rooms had been turned into a madhouse. Chattering girls busied themselves with fixing makeup and hair, and clothes had been scattered across the room and draped across the beds. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny noticed a candle that had been pushed to the edge of the table to make room for various beauty products. It was dangerously close to tottering over and landing on the plush red carpet below. Hastily, she blew it out.

"This is crazy.", Ginny muttered to herself.

"Oh you noticed? Personally I didn't think it was that obvious." a cross armed Hermione said sarcastically coming up behind her.

Turning around Ginny grinned at her, "Shut up. Now come on, we should probably go and meet your snakes."

Hermione glowered at her.

"I mean the Slytherins."

Hermione smiled, "Thought so."

Truthfully Hermione was glad that Ginny agreed to go with her on this particular outing. Despite her liking for her new friends, she wanted a Gryffindor by her side in case any issues arose due to a certain troublesome Slytherin. Wishing away such thoughts, Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny.

"So.", Ginny was saying, "If Parkinson tries anything I will-"

"She won't", Hermione promised, "I swear you'll like her."

Ginny sniffed, "I haven't liked her for years, and I really don't see how she could've changed that much."

Sighing Hermione said, "Just give her a chance, Zabini and Nott too."

Staring at her wide eyed, Ginny whispered, "Blaise Zabini is going to be there?"

Confused at her demeanor Hermione said slowly, "Yeah, but what do you care-"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Do you ever listen to me when I talk to you?', she demanded.

Seeing the look on the red head's face Hermione considered lying, but seeing as Ginny wouldn't have believed her anyway, she was honest, "No."

"I've been after that boy for months!"

"WHAT! But he's Slytherin!"

Ginny placed her hands on cocked hips, "Hypocritical much?"

"I'm not dating a Slytherin!"

"What about Malfoy?"

"He tried to kill me! If that's how he flirts, I'd hate to be in bed with him!"

Ginny's eyes widened, "He tried to kill you?"

Realizing that she had probably said too much, Hermione tried to cover up her mistake, "Well I mean in a figurative way."

Eyebrows rising to her hairline, Ginny said skeptically, "Of course, in a figurative way."

Luckily for Hermione, she didn't press for further details.

* * *

"Oo! I heard that Honeyduke's got a new shipment in! I'm going in!", Ginny exclaimed pointing to the front window of the crowded candy store.

Before Hermione could reply to this declaration, Ginny had sped off, dragging Pansy in her wake. Hermione giggled slightly at the perplexed look on the Slytherin girl's face, but she was glad that Ginny had taken such a liking to her. It was amazing how having a real conversation with a person could so easily change someone's opinion.

"Well, it's good to see that they're getting along well." Nott observed.

Nodding in agreement, Hermione turned to Zabini, "And what do you think of Ginny?"

Shrugging, Zabini examined his nails, "She's nice, I guess."

Hermione bit her lip, and hoped desperately that the Slytherin boy would muster up some enthusiasm for her exuberant friend. She recalled how Ginny had gushed about him all the way from the tower to the meeting place, and thought about how heartbroken she would be if she had heard that last response from him.

Several minutes later, Ginny and Pansy emerged triumphantly from Honeyduke's clutching a plethora of different candy.

Grinning broadly, Ginny handed a piece to Hermione, "I had to practically tackle a nasty fourth year to get that one." She said.

Smiling, Hermione popped it into her mouth, "Well played." She approved.

A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe! And let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

It was now mid November and as such, it fell upon Hermione and the other sixth year prefects to plan the upcoming festivities that took place during the holidays. Feeling quite pressured by the lack of time to prepare, Hermione called an emergency meeting with the other prefects in the Room of Requirement.

"Let's see." Hermione said tapping her forefinger against her chin thoughtfully, "The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are all here..." Noticing a slight problem she surveyed the room again.

Frowning she turned to Zacharias Smith, "There's a Slytherin missing."

Nodding seriously, Smith replied, "Pucey. He had some sort of mental breakdown and had to be taken to St. Mungo's. He always did seem half crazed…"

She shot him a disapproving look, before asking, "Who's replacing him?"

"I don't know yet."

"I do!" a cheerful voice came from the doorway.

Spinning around, Hermione saw Professor Sprout enter the room, followed by the last person Hermione wanted to see at the moment, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, you are kidding me." She groaned quietly. His presence brought a tension into the room that everyone but the ever oblivious Professor Sprout could feel.

"I was just instructed by Professor Dumbledore, to inform you of our new prefect." Sprout was saying, "And to tell you about a new idea for our celebrations this year!"

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked stiffly, eyes locked with Malfoy. The students in the room watched them intently, well aware of the many rumours that flew around concerning them.

"Well-" Sprout began eagerly. She was stopped short by Malfoy.

"What the Professor had in mind," he began smoothly, with no hint of strain in his voice, "Is that a certain type of mistletoe that has been growing in the Greenhouses, be used as an ornament throughout the school."

This idea earned several oohs and ahhs from the girls, and great deal of grumblings from the boys.

Holding up one hand silence them, Malfoy continued, "I've also had several other ideas myself, would you like to hear them?" He flashed a smirk in Hermione's direction.

The rest of the group consented and proceeded to gather around him, excited at what ideas the renowned party boy could come up with, while Hermione stood by the side and trembled with rage. She watched him as he flirted heavily with the girls and joked around with the males in the group. Malfoy was deliberately usurping her control over the group, by using his damned charisma. Half the group never even bloody like the Slytherin prince! But, it was hard to deny that Malfoy had an air about him that affected everyone, Hermione included.

Finally, after the meeting was finished (not that much was accomplished), and fairly certain that she would explode if she stayed a moment longer, Hermione stormed out of the room, brushing by a surprised Professor Sprout.

Right then she decided she could put up with this no longer, avoiding him hadn't worked, and his mood swings were angering her more than ever. She still couldn't understand his murder attempt, and as far as she could see, she was never going to. Now she had no other alternative, not after he invaded her territory.

It was war.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright, y'all. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been incredibly busy and fanfiction lately hasn't been my top priority. I still need to get my ideas together so please forgive me if this chapter isn't exactly tip top. Anyway, happy reading!

As Hermione angrily paced the common room, Ginny lounged on one of the plush red couches lazily, plucking sugar coated chocolates from a tin and daintily placed them one by one in her mouth.

"Blond bastard.", Hermione muttered.

"You know these are really quite good.", Ginny commented while swallowing.

"That gangly baboon!"

"Oo! This ones crème filled!"

"That scaly slithering son of a-"

"Ugh! I feel so fat!"

"GINNY!"

"….Sorry."

Flopping down on the sofa opposite her friend, Hermione looked at Ginny, "What should I do?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know…well I do, but murder is slightly illegal."

"But, it's not a bad idea…"

Ginny shot Hermione a withering look.

"I hate him.", Hermione said suddenly.

Wryly, Ginny commented, "Don't we all?"

Hermione sat up and leaned forward as if to tell a secret.

"You don't understand. I really hate him."

Ginny looked on, alarmed as her closest friend swept out of the room towards the staircase. Sighing, she reached for her tin of candy.

"Oh chocolate, at least you'll never confuse me."

A/N: I'm very sorry for its shortness :( Next chapter will be longer…and of course reviews would inspire me immensely :)


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny laboriously pushed through the crowds of students in the hallway, as she tried to arrive at Charms in time. She nearly screamed in frustration as a giggling group of first years shuffled to their left and inadvertently blocked her path.

"Excuse me." Ginny said with as much patience as she could muster.

The first years looked up at her, shock registering their faces at the fact that an older student had talked to them. A girl, who was smaller in stature than the rest gasped.

Finally one of the boys in the group regained his senses, "C'mon guys move! Don't you know who that is? It's Ginny Weasly!"

As they moved to press against the corridor wall, Ginny tried to conceal her surprise. She hadn't been aware that her name was that well known throughout the school. She shrugged off the incident however and continued down the hallway, this time rushing. Estimating that she had about a minute before she would be officially late to class, she sped around a corridor.

"Hey Ginny!"

She skidded to a stop and whipped around, pleasantly surprised to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall casually. His robes disguised him perfectly for they blended in against the darkened wall like shadows. The only color that gave his position away was the silky green glint of his tie, marking him as Slytherin.

"Blaise." Ginny recovered quickly, "I didn't see you there."

His tanned face suddenly broke into a wide grin. His amusement at her surprise was evident. "Well now that you can see me, why don't we have a little talk?"

Ginny twirled her red hair nervously, "I have to get to class."

Blaise waved a hand at her, as if it would vanish her worries in an instant. "Don't worry about it, what class do you have anyway?"

"Charms."

"Ever been late before?"

"Not that I recall."

He flashed her a winsome grin, "Then you won't be in too much trouble."

Ginny rewarded the Slytherin the tiniest of smiles for his carefree attitude.

"How 'bout it then?", he pressed.

Dropping her heavy book bag, which felt like a bag of stones on her tired shoulders, Ginny made up her mind.

Blaise said nothing but waited for Ginny to make the next move.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at his silence.

Blaise smiled shyly at her, "Well to be honest I actually wanted to ask you something."

His voice had dropped to a decibel louder than a whisper and Ginny walked toward him, straining to hear.

"What'd you want to ask me?", she whispered matching his voice.

Now it was Blaise who moved forward, stooping down to be at eye level with her. He held her gaze steadily, his brown eyes boring into her green ones.

Ginny almost stopped breathing.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade this Saturday as my date?"

Ginny made a peculiar croaking noise.

Frowning, Blaise asked hesitantly "Is that a yes?"

Nodding vigorously, Ginny composed herself, "Yes, most definitely."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief, "So I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 9 o'clock?"

Ginny smiled, "See you then."

* * *

Hermione sat in History of Magic writing an essay about some obscure medieval witch that had been interesting to her at some point, but in her mind she was mapping out her war plan. Angrily, she recalled the embarrassment Malfoy had caused her by taking over HER prefects. Hermione had always taken pride in her ability to create efficient and productive prefects and had hopes for advancement to Head Girl someday. And now Malfoy had come along, threatening all of it. He had hit her where it hurt and now she would have to do the same to him.

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione gave no sign she had heard the professor.

"Ms. Granger!"

'What?", she practically snarled. Professor Binns stared blankly at her, "You're carving into the desk."

Hermione looked down at her parchment. For the past few minutes she had been repeatedly tracing a capital 'D' into her paper, and after breaking through the paper she had been doing the same to the desk.

"D", she said, "D for Draco. Damn him. Goddamn him!"

Luckily, no one seemed to notice her outburst, for this was History of Magic so naturally the entire class was either asleep or very close to it. Professor Binns had turned back to his lecture, oblivious as ever of his napping students.

Hermione threw down her quill and leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a very long class.

* * *

Pansy, deciding she was bored in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class had taken a "bathroom" break looking for something to do in Hogwart's ancient halls. Darting from corridor to corridor much like a mouse, Pansy finally spotted her entertainment in the form of Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor's curly hair was visible through the History of Magic's open classroom door.

Creeping over to the door, Pansy pushed it open slightly wincing as the old, worn door creaked. She scanned the room and to her relief realized that the majority of the class did not notice her noisy entrance. Seeing that Professor Binns was turned away from her, Pansy rushed toward Hermione who luckily for Pansy was located in the corner where the Slytherin would least likely attract attention to herself. Crouching down next to her chair Pansy looked up at the stormy Gryffindor. "Hey."

Hermione looked down at the Slytherin shocked "What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously.

Pansy smirked, "Busting you out."

Hermione frowned slightly, but couldn't deny that Pansy's arrival was a welcome opportunity.

"All right.", she finally said, "I've got nothing else to do."

"Excellent!" the Slytherin exclaimed, a decibel louder than she should have.

"Shhh!"

"Right, sorry."

Hermione joined Pansy on the cold stone floor, and quietly they crawled to freedom. Once out the door, the girls sprinted down the hallway until they reached a corner, where they leaned against the wall gasping for breath.

Pansy laughed suddenly, "Now we just have to bust Ginny out!"

Hermione smiled, "Come on, I know the way, she has Charms I think."

Turning right, they jogged slowly down the empty stretch ahead of them and made another right turn. They distinctly heard the slow chanting of magical words, a sound which betrayed this corridor as the one with the Charms classroom. Hermione suddenly saw a looming black shadow coming out of the lit classroom door, which was only a few yards from Hermione and Pansy's position.

"Quick, get against the wall!" she told Pansy. The hallway the girls were in was cloaked in shadow and could easily conceal the two dark clothed students. Keeping her eye on the classroom entrance, Hermione could vaguely discern through the darkness that the person was coming toward them.

"Too tall to be Flitwick…", Pansy murmured.

Unable to control herself Hermione snorted with laughter. The mysterious person halted.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice called.

Hermione recognized the voice, "Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah.", Hermione replied.

Ginny rushed toward the sound of their voices, "Where are you?", she asked.

"Over here." Hermione said raising her voice slightly.

"Marco.", Ginny chirped playfully.

"Polo.", Pansy replied.

"Whoa, Pansy's here too?" Ginny asked, "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Skipping.", Pansy said slyly, "We were coming to find you, but you found u s."

Ginny laughed, then gasped as she found Hermione's arm, "Ha! Got ya! Why is this hallway so dark anyway? It wasn't like this at the beginning of class."

Pansy shrugged, then realizing that neither of the Gryffindors could see her gesture said "I don't know."

"Whatever.", Hermione said, "Let's just get outta here!"

"Hell yeah!" Pansy said enthusiastically.

The three girls sped off through the hallway heading toward the bright light of the courtyard unaware that they were being watched.

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated guys. I felt bad so I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it :) I'm still trying to get back on track with this story so please leave reviews because they would help immensely.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione breathed in the fresh scent of grass and warm air. Sparkling sunshine burst through the puffy white clouds, creating rays that shot down to pattern the ground with light. The trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed in a gentle breeze; their dark green color stood in stark contrast with the baby blue of the spring sky. It was, needless to say, a perfect day for skipping class.

Pansy and Ginny were rolling around in the richly green grass at the base of a hill while Hermione stood at its summit laughing at their antics. They were up on the ridge above Hagrid's hut, where cold gray stones stood proudly. And where, Hermione recalled, she had given Malfoy a good thwack in third year. She smirked at the memory, and only wished she could give him another well placed thump on the head.

Finding that thinking of the Slytherin was ruining her exuberant mood, Hermione followed her friends' lead and took off down the hill. She slowed to a steady pace as she neared the base and stopped altogether when she reached her companions.

Settling themselves onto the soft grass, the girls eased into conversation. Hermione suddenly looked at Ginny and frowned in confusion. The redhead was grinning broadly, offering the world a dazzling smile and unless Ginny was particularly excited about the prospect of Potion's homework, which was what Pansy was blathering on about, something was definitely occupying her mind.

"Ginny," Hermione started casually. "Have you talked to Blaise lately?" This last was a venture on Hermione's part, as she pursued a growing suspicion. Blushing a furious red, Ginny turned away slightly and stared off into the vastness of the forest which was spread out in front of them, "Not that much."

"It doesn't talk that much conversation to ask someone out." Hermione grinned, as she nudged her friend.

Pansy, finally realizing that no one was paying attention to her bitter complaints about homework, faced her friends, "Wait what? Whaddaya talking about?"

"Ginny was just about to tell us about Blaise."

A mischievous grin appeared slowly on Pansy's face. "Was she?"

Ginny, whose face now resembled a tomato, stuttered, "Well I- I just-"

Hermione's face softened as she sensed something was amiss in her friend's usually open demeanour, "Ginny what's wrong?" she asked gently. "You usually talk to me." Under her breath she added, "Sometimes too much."

Sighing, Ginny finally admitted, "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."

"Nice." Pansy said in approval.

Frowning, Hermione asked, "So?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with what?"

"That!"

"That?"

"That invitation?"

"What invitation?"

"Blaise's!"

"Oh! You mean the date, well you could've said that Hermione!"

"Ughh! Whatever, did you say yes?" Pansy asked Ginny, exasperated throughout the whole exchange.

"Of course I did!"

"Then what exactly is the problem?" Hermione asked patiently.

Ginny reverted to her shy demeanour, "Well…" she said quietly. "He is Malfoy's friend."

"So?" Hermione replied.

"What if he's just…"

"…Just looking for a way to get to Hermione through Ginny for Malfoy." Pansy supplied helpfully.

Wide eyed, Hermione stared at Ginny. The younger Gryffindor nodded slightly, affirming Pansy's guess. Hermione was suddenly wracked by guilt and vexation. Malfoy's games were affecting her friends and that was worse than how they affected her.

Tears began to prick at Hermione's eyes as she impulsively reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Don't worry." she whispered fervently, "Malfoy is not going to screw this up for you."

Ginny smiled at Hermione's rare display of affection which were few and far between.

Feeling out of place in this tender moment, Pansy put in, "Yeah, don't worry, I'll kick Zabini's puny ass for you if anything goes wrong."

They laughed, and after a few more moments of peaceful freedom from the sometimes oppressive halls of Hogwarts they headed back.

After leaving Hermione and Ginny outside the Great Hall, Pansy headed down to the Slytherin dormitories to put away her books. As she entered the dank, oppressing caverns decorated with green and silver, Pansy couldn't help but compare it to the paradise of the outdoors she had just come from.

"Ugh!" she uttered loudly, "This place needs a makeover."

"And I'm sure if it were up to you, you'd drape it in red and gold." A snarky voice came from the back corner.

Pansy whipped around and narrowed her eyes as she saw Daphne Greengrass lounging on an old oak chair with her feet up on a study table. Daphne's green gold eyes appraised Pansy with an amused look. After a few moments she stood up and sauntered toward Pansy slowly.

"And what exactly did you mean by that Greengrass?" Pansy practically snarled.

Daphne suddenly laughed, screeching loudly. Pansy thought it sounded like a hyena's mating call.

"No need to be so nasty", Daphne finally said composing herself, "I just wanted to ask a question.'

"Then the answer's no, I don't know any contraception spells."

Daphne coloured slightly but snapped back. "I was just wondering when you were going to stop hanging around Mudbloods and blood traitors!"

Pansy smirked. "Well it's either them or you and the rest of your snarky friends. See, I don't have many options."

"And we used to be good enough for you Parkinson!" Daphne's ego had taken a blow since the time Pansy had taken up with Hermione and Ginny. The traitorous dealings of one of her own had tainted her image of antipathy towards Gryffindors, and she now confronted the traitor to get her revenge. Daphne smirked evilly. "Or maybe your failure with Draco has driven you to the other side."

Pansy froze. Sensing her nervousness like a shark smelling blood, Daphne pressed on.

"What? Can't stand to be around Draco now that he's dumped you for that Mudblood? Is that why you're spending so much time with Gryffindors?"

"I still talk to him sometimes Greengrass." Pansy said defensively.

"Not as much as you used to."

"As if it's any of your business!" Pansy snapped angrily.

"Of course not." Daphne said smoothly.

Wanting to end the conversation, Pansy turned on her heel to leave. "Wait!" Daphne called.

But Pansy wasn't listening, she was already out the door.

A/N: Heyy guys, as always reviews would be super, and might inspire me ;) oh and many thanks to my lovely beta, ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe


	18. Chapter 18

Blaise eyed his best mate and shifted uncomfortably in the shiny leather chair he was seated in. Draco had one arm propped against the fireplace's mantle and was staring stony faced into the glowing flames. The fire illuminated the blonde Slytherin's face giving his chiselled features an ethereal look.

Blaise cleared his throat, trying to catch Draco's attention. Draco blinked but did not turn toward his friend.

"Er, Draco?" Blaise ventured.

"Yes?" the blonde replied.

"You wanted to talk." Blaise stated.

At this Draco finally faced his friend, "Is it true that you and that Weasel girl are going on a _date?_" he asked.

"Yes, I asked her earlier…how did you find out?" Blaise asked defensively.

At first Draco didn't answer. He made his way over to the chair opposite of Blaise, and sunk down into it. Inhaling the comforting musky scent of the Common Room, he closed his eyes. Blaise studied his oldest friend thoughtfully. Draco's pale hair fell lank across his forehead, fringing his stormy gray eyes. Those eyes having dark circles under them, proof of his lack of sleep these past few weeks.

"Greengrass." Draco said suddenly.

"What?"

"Daphne Greengrass told me about you and Ginny." Draco explained. His eyes shot open and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while letting his hands dangle.

"How would she know about it?" Blaise muttered, more to himself than to his friend.

Draco shrugged, not really caring how she found out.

The two sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes, then Draco said, "I have a favour to ask."

"No." Blaise said vehemently.

Taken aback by his friend's sudden protest Draco fell silent.

Blaise sighed heavily, " I won't get information about Hermione from Ginny or be a part of your insane conspiracy theo-"

Draco cut in, "Blaise! That's not what I wanted to ask."

Blaise felt his shoulders slump with relief. "Oh. So what were you going to ask?"

Draco's grin was almost feral. " I've been feeling a little lonely lately, the Weasel girl must have some friend that could use a little company."

It took Blaise only a few seconds to process what his friend was asking. "You want me to set you up on a blind date?"

When Draco nodded, Blaise's mouth dropped. He stared in disbelief at his friend for several moments. Draco never asked for help with girls. As far as Blaise could recall, Draco always kept his love life private, except for this particular year when his infatuation with Hermione became public.

"Why?" Blaise asked, "What about you and Her- I mean Granger?"

"What about her?" Draco cocked his head inquisitively.

Blaise felt the sudden urge to slap his friend upside the head, "You're obsessed with her! You've made that very clear to the entire population of Hogwarts."

Draco nodded but did not reply. Encouraged by the blonde's silence, Blaise continued.

"Good God man! Do you have any idea what a ruckus you've caused?"

Again Draco did not respond. Feeling suddenly impassioned, Blaise got up and began to pace. "You have the Ravenclaws stumped, which has to be a first in the history of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs think it's all very cute, which isn't too much of a surprise…and of course the Gryffindors and Slytherins are disgusted!"

Blaise stopped pacing near the fireplace, and suddenly threw his arms in the air in a gesture of exasperation, "Slytherins and Gryffindors have common feelings toward something! Do you see what I mean?"

Draco paused before answering, "What about you and Ginny? Would you have met her or even asked her out if it weren't for me?"

Seeing no defence for this Blaise kept silent.

"Would you and Nott have started talking to _Gryffindors_ if it weren't for me?" Draco continued.

Blaise asked mockingly, "What are you saying? That your goal this whole time was to unite the houses?"

Draco shook his head. "No I'm just saying not all changes are necessarily bad."

Blaise moved slowly to his chair and sat down. Then he stated, "You've changed mate."

Draco nodded. "You could say I've had some revelations."

Nodding and understanding that Draco didn't want to be pressed further, Blaise asked, "So you want me to ask Ginny to bring a friend?" He looked up at his friend, a slight smile on his face.

Draco nodded.

"And what if her friend is Hermione?"

A smirk was plastered on Draco's face.

"Oh, of course!" Blaise suddenly felt very stupid. "That's who you intended it to be."

"Yes."

"Right well, I'll go and find Ginny then." Blaise stood up and stretched while Draco smiled inwardly. Everything was coming together.

* * *

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Aww come on Hermione! Just one date." Ginny coaxed.

Hermione frowned up at her friend. They were up in the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor tower. Hermione lay prostrated on Ginny's large four poster bed while Ginny towered over her. After Blaise had approached Ginny after dinner with Draco's request, Ginny had raced through the halls toward the Tower, only to find an unenthusiastic friend to greet her.

"Tell me again what Blaise said." Hermione sighed.

Seeing an opportunity for persuasion, Ginny brightened. "He just said that he had a friend who was looking for a date."

"And what if that friend is Draco Malfoy?" Hermione inquired calmly. "Which I suspect it will be."She muttered, more to herself than Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Then you can just ditch him when you're on the date."

Hermione sat up, "Ginny! That'd be terribly rude."

Ginny gave a scathing laugh, "Since when do you care about being rude to Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head.

"Besides," Ginny continued, evidently unaware of the look she was getting from Hermione, "there's no guarantee that it's Draco Malfoy Blaise is bringing."

"You know what, fine! I'll go on a stupid date but if it's Malfoy there…" Hermione trailed off.

"I know, I know! There'll be one less Weasley on this planet." Ginny sighed.

* * *

The next day Ginny sat in Transfiguration, absent-mindedly levitating a frog that she was supposed to be transforming into a tea cup.

"Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

The older woman's sharp voice shook Ginny out of her daze. "Sorry Professor."

McGonagall sighed. "Concentrate please."

Ginny nodded, and set to the task at hand, however she was interrupted when Professor Sprout suddenly burst into the room. The usually dapper professor looked sombre and Ginny detected an air of disappointment.

"Minerva, I hate to interrupt but may I see Ms. Weasley?" the Herbology teacher requested. McGonagall apparently also noticing the changes in Professor Sprout's demeanour lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at Ginny. Ginny, in reply, shrugged having no explanation for the change.

"Of course." McGonagall replied briskly to her fellow teacher. She turned swiftly to the head of the classroom, her shimmering robes sweeping behind her. This left Ginny no choice but to accompany her Herbology teacher out the door. The Gryffindor felt a flittering of nerves in the pit of her stomach. She could not think of anything she could have done to anger this usually friendly old woman. Her gaze was somber as she looked at Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, it has come to my attention that you, Ms. Parkinson, and most surprisingly Ms. Granger skipped class yesterday?", she said the last as a question, hoping to garner a response from Ginny.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks at the shame of being caught breaking the rules, Ginny whispered, "Yes."

Professor Sprout shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you a detention as well as ban you from going to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Ginny gasped. "But Professor! I have a date!"

Professor Sprout frowned and Ginny blushed at her personal confession.

"I'm sorry m'dear but that's the way it has to be." Professor Sprout said gently.

Ginny nodded meekly but could feel tears welling up in her eyes, suddenly she frowned then looked up at the professor, "How did you find out about it?", she asked.

Professor Sprout furrowed her brows, "I'm not usually supposed to tell you my sources but I'm curious myself about how she found out…she said she was taking a bathroom break…"

"Who Professor?" Ginny urged.

"Daphne Greengrass."

Ginny suddenly felt a boiling rage. "That bitch."

Professor Sprout nodded apparently unfazed by Ginny's word choice, "I'm inclined to agree with you, but rules are rules." She smiled sadly at Ginny, "Now I must go find your partners in crime…oh dear, dear me…" she muttered as she walked away. Ginny could only hope that her friends would come out of this better than herself.

* * *

Pansy wanted to choke a bitch, preferably a bitch named Daphne Greengrass. Storming through the hallways, she came across Blaise and Theo leaning casually against the opening of a little aclove. Seeing Pansy's murderous look, Theo asked, "Er, Pans? What's wrong?"

Breathing heavily in an attempt to control her temper, Pansy said in a tight voice "If you see Greengrass tell her I'm going to kick her arse."

Theo smirked at Pansy's temper, "Alright, but may I ask why she deserves this arse kicking?"

"No." Pansy replied shortly. She left the two boys flabbergasted at her behaviour, and continued down the corridor looking for Hermione or Ginny. Classes had just ended and a flood of students crowded the hall, making Pansy's task more difficult. Through the low rumblings of conversation among the students Pansy picked out her name. Spinning around she saw Ginny and Hermione leaning against the door way of an empty classroom. Making her way over to the two Gryffindors, Pansy said, "I'm going to murder that girl."

Ginny gave a tiny smile at Pansy's bombast, but Hermione looked downcast.

Pansy sighed at their predicament, "Oh well, it's only detention and I'm sure you can reschedule with Blaise, Ginny."

"I'm not a prefect anymore." Hermione blurted out.

The two other girls looked at her in shock. "What?" they said simultaneously.

Hermione nodded. "I'm being replaced. Apparently my behaviour is shameful to the position."

"But you're a first time offender! They can't do that." Pansy protested.

Hermione smiled tightly. "I've gotten in enough trouble with Harry and Ron before."

"And all of it was justified!" Ginny said. Hermione just shrugged. They all fell silent for a few moments.

Pansy leaned against the wall, worn out by the day's events. "Freaking stupid.", she muttered.

Ginny nodded her consent while Hermione continued to stare at the floor. Their peace was suddenly broken when a voice sharp as a knife cut through the silence. "Look who it is!"

The girls looked up, not totally surprised to see Daphne Greengrass staring down her nose at them. Pansy growled.

Daphne sneered at the hatred in Pansy's eyes. "What's the matter? Thought you could get away with skipping class? Hmm? You stupid blood traitor-"

She was cut off when Pansy strode forward and slapped her in the face. Daphne stumbled back at the force of the blow.

"Listen bitch-", Pansy was cut off when both Hermione and Ginny, shocked at Pansy's actions grasped her upper arms and led her away from Greengrass. They hurried down the hallway, ignoring Greengrass' taunting comments while Pansy struggled against the Gryffindors' grips.

"Let me go!", she hollered, "I'm going to kill her!"

The crowd in the hall had ebbed, before the confrontation but the few stragglers that remained watched the distraught trio, with mixed emotions ranging from fear to fascination. Finally the girls turned a corner and came upon an abandoned classroom. Quickly shoving Pansy through the door first, Hermione and Ginny followed. Now that Daphne was not in sight, Pansy directed her anger toward her friends, "What the hell? I could have-"

Hermione interrupted in a calm tone. "Pansy, she wasn't worth it. We'd just be in more trouble."

Shoulders slumped in disappointment at the lost opportunity, Pansy could only nod meekly. "I guess you're right."

Ginny giggled suddenly. "I'm glad you did get a hit in though, did you see the look on her face?"

Pansy laughed, and even Hermione gave a small smile.

"Well, our detention awaits, shall we go see what Professor Sprout has in store for us?" Ginny asked. Her companions nodded, and without another word they exited the classroom.

* * *

Luckily, their detention was not too severe, due to the fact that nothing had to be done in the Greenhouses. The girls were instead assigned to the Potions classroom where they organised bottles of various potion ingredients onto the old wooden shelves that lined the classroom. The dark and oppressive atmosphere of the room squashed the girls' spirits as well as any inclination to talk.

But suddenly, in the midst of stacking bottles of salamander tongues, Pansy said, "Wasn't their best idea to put us all together was it?"

Ginny grinned mischievously almost as if she read her friends thoughts. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Pansy…" Hermione warned.

"Well, I wasn't going to get us into too much trouble." Pansy said defensively.

Before Hermione could scold the Slytherin, the door to the classroom squeaked open and the top of a head with brown tousled hair poked its head through the opening. Little by little more of the head was revealed until the grinning face of Blaise Zabini appeared.

"Blaise!" Ginny said delighted, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

"We're busting you out." he explained. He suddenly frowned, and looked at the old brass handle of the door. "And they didn't lock you in?"

The girls shook their heads.

Blaise forwned " That takes away some excitement." then he shrugged nonchalantly "Ah well, I can at least pretend I'm being dashing." he grinned cheekily and winked at Ginny before dropping to the floor and somersaulting apparently in spy mode.

Theodore Nott, walking in behind Blaise shook his head at his friend's antics. "You're going to hurt yourself, Blaise…" As if his words were a prophecy Blaise promptly smacked his head into a desk.

"Ouch."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Alright dumbass, get off the floor."

The girls burst into gales of laughter as Blaise stood and brushed off his robes, still smiling broadly. He walked over to Ginny and gallantly hooked her arm with his. "M'lady."

Ginny brushed prettily at his flattery, while Pansy rolled her eyes. Oblivious to the Slytherin girl's disdain, Blaise continued to Ginny, "Shall we reschedule our date for, say, right now?"

Ginny nodded shyly, but Hermione suddenly protested, "We're in detention!"

Blaise turned his attention to her. "But your date is waiting for you too, Hermione."

Confused at his words, Hermione looked at Theo who wiggled is eyebrows suggestively.

Blaise laughed, "No don't worry it's not Theo, I wouldn't subject you to that."

Theo snorted, "But you would subject her to-"

"Shut up Theo! It's a surprise."

As the group exited the classroom, Hermione felt her heart thumping in anticipation of meeting her blind date, and she could only pray it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy.

A/N: So it's been awhile since my last update, sorry 'bout that :/ Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay. Anyway, my beta ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe looked over this chapter so much thanks to her :) On the downside she'll be away for two weeks and unable to review my work sooo I may update, I may not depending on my confidence level when it comes to puncuation and spelling. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd appreciate reviews :) Oh! Almost forgot, I'll be starting a new story soon and there's a poll about it on my page, sooo go check it out, vote and lemme know what you thinkk ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's heart thumped rapidly. She had never, ever gotten into so much trouble as she had these past few weeks and considering that one of her best friends was Harry Potter this was no small feat. But getting detention for skipping class and then walking out of said detention for a blind date? This was a whole new level of trouble. With Harry and Ron she had at least had a good reason for breaking the rules, now she was just doing it because…Come to think of it Hermione could not think of a sensible excuse for her poor behavior.

Yet in truth, Hermione knew the reason for her actions. And that reason had pale blonde hair with smoky gray eyes. She didn't want to admit it but Hermione was as fascinated with Draco Malfoy as he seemed to be with her. Despite his assassination attempt, hurried kisses and otherwise nonsensical wooing habits, she sensed that he had deeper feelings for her other than animosity and lust. A small part of her even hoped that it would be him in the courtyard where Blaise had promised Hermione's companion for the evening to be.

The company of Slytherins and Gryffindors were coming out of the dark reaches of the dungeons and into corridors and hallways with open windows and archways. However the sun was fading fast as evening approached, casting shadows in the hallway the group walked through and giving it that magical quality that seems to happen only when the glow of twilight descends.

Finally, as the group reached the courtyard, Hermione could see a cloaked figure, who she assumed to be her date, pacing back and forth across the grass, in an almost nervous fashion. Hermione smiled wryly at this, but was relieved to see that he was as nervous as she was.

Suddenly, hearing the group approach the figure turned. To her shock Hermione found herself facing a tall young man with curly black locks, framing a strong face with sparkling green eyes. It was not Draco. Hermione felt a curious sensation of relief, disappointment and surprise all at once. However she managed to collect herself and give a small smile to her date. She felt a twinge in her chest when he gave her a big grin that she found charming. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny shoot her a triumphant look that said ' Told you so.'

Blaise cleared his throat and came to stand beside Hermione, "Um, Hermione this is Adrian Pucey, Adrian this is Hermione Granger."

"I know." Adrian replied, still grinning. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. She had heard of Adrian before, but never personally met him. He was rumored to be one of the friendlier Slytherins and was quite a favorite among the ladies of the school.

Realizing that she should probably say something instead of smiling like an idiot, Hermione stated, "Er, it's nice to meet you." She awkwardly put out one hand.

Instead of shaking it, Adrian gallantly swooped down to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Hermione nearly swooned. Still bent over and holding her hand, Adrian looked up at her through his long lashes, "Pleasures all mine."

Blaise stood by smiling smugly obviously pleased with his matchmaking ability. Theo rolled his eyes at his friend's expression, "Come off it Blaise! They haven't even gone on the date yet." Hermione and Adrian, too busy smiling stupidly at eachother didn't seem to notice his words.

Turning to his friend with a sharp retort on his tongue, Blaise suddenly paused and observed Theo for a few moments then slowly a grin appeared on his face. His eyes flashed toward Pansy who along with Ginny were giggling at Hermione and Adrian's evident pleasure with eachother.

Following his friends eye Theo looked over at Pansy. His eyes grew wide, "Oh no no no, you are not setting me up with Pansy!" He stepped away from the others in an attempt to converse privately with Blaise.

"Come on! It only makes sense! Me and Ginny, Hermione and Adrian and you and Pansy!" Blaise said. Excited now at the prospect of setting up two successful couples in one day, Blaise pressed the issue, "That's how its going to turn out anyway, what with me being wrapped up with Ginny and Hermione with-"

"I said no!" Theo persisted.

Blaise shrugged, "Have it your way then." Turning back to the rest of the group, Blaise asked loudly, "So, where do you want to go?" All eyes turned to him.

Pansy snorted, "What you don't have a plan?"

"Well , uh no.", Blaise started rather sheepishly, " My time was spent thinking of ways to bust you out of detention."

"When all you had to do was open the _unlocked _door.", Ginny stated. Theo chuckled.

Blaise huffed, "Well excuse me for thinking there'd be some security!"

"I guess they though they wouldn't need it," Adrian put in, "after all", he continued smiling slyly at Hermione, "who would've thought the golden Hermione Granger would bust out of detention."

Hermione giggled softly, causing Pansy to scoff yet again, "Can we please just go do something?" she asked.

"Fine.", Blaise stated, "we'll go to the lake then, before it gets too dark."

As the group made their way to the lake, Hermione casually fell behind and positioned herself next to Blaise. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Whispering, Hermione asked, "Not that I'm complaining but I really thought that my date would be Malfoy."

Chuckling, Blaise explained, "That was the original plan, but since you're not a prefect anymore guess who got stuck with a bunch of extra duties."

Hermione suddenly felt triumphant. Draco Malfoy was dealing with prefect duties while she was determined to have fun on a blind date. Suddenly buoyed Hermione caught up with Adrian and flashed him a smile. This was going to be fun indeed.

* * *

"So," Hermione started, unsure of how to start the conversation. The group had separated themselves among the shoreline of the lake. Blaise and Ginny were nestled happily together on the top of a rather large rock while Pansy and Theo splashed each other in the water playfully. Hermione thought it was funny how much they looked like a couple even though in actuality they were not

"So what?", Adrian asked teasingly.

Hermione laughed softly, "I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to blind dates."

Adrian nodded understandingly, "Neither am I.", he confessed.

They sat in silence for a few moments not knowing what to say, until Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What is it with Slytherins suddenly being nice?"

Adrian laughed softly, "We've never actually been that bad."

Hermione snorted her disdain for that comment.

"All right.", he conceded, "To you and other Gryffindors we've been bad, some of us still are. But…"

"But?", Hermione asked. Her brown eyes were soft as she looked at him.

Adrian cleared his throat, "Things are different now. I'm sure you know that a lot of my fellow Slytherins' parents are involved with You- Know- Who."

"They're Death Eaters." Hermione stated simply.

Adrian gave her an amused smile, "You can be quite blunt when you want to be can't you?"

Hermione gave a slight smile, "I can."

"I like that.", Adrian said softly. He leaned a little closer to her , while Hermione colored slightly, "What were you saying?"

Adrian blinked, seemingly snapped out of his trance, "I was talking about Death Eaters right?"

Hermione nodded eagerly.

Sighing heavily, Adrian continued, "I think a lot of Slytherins are beginning to feel the toll of this war."

Blinking in confusion, Hermione asked , "What do you mean?"

Adrian stayed silent for a moment, then looked over at the others. Blaise and Ginny had abandoned their shoes and sock and joined Theo and Pansy by wading in the shallow lake water and splashing water at eachother. The sprays of water flew into the air contributing to the chaotic scene as the teens chased eachother around.

"I'll put it this way", Adrian said abruptly, "A lot of us are starting to realize how much is at stake. And that it isn't all a game. It was easy to throw out names like 'mudblood' when we were younger, but blood seems to be less and less important as time goes by." He turned to Hermione and smiled sadly.

Understanding his feelings Hermione gave a small smile in return.

Hermione and Adrian sat side by side, watching their friends fool around in the water and laughing when a sputtering Blaise was pushed under by Ginny. The days merriment was cut short however when a sharp voice cut through the air.

"Ms. Granger!", Professor McGonagall looked pissed beyond words.

"Shit…"

A/N: Heyy so I wasn't going to update till my beta got back buuut I had inspiration :) Anyone surprised to see Adrian instead of Draco? Don't worry though Draco will be back soon enough ;) Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Professor McGonagall eyed the three girls sitting in front of her warily. After being informed that Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson were not in detention as they were supposed to be, the professor had searched the school looking for the six delinquents until finally discovering them on the shores of the Black Lake. Ginny, Hermione and Pansy now sat in the office patiently awaiting sentence while Blaise, Adrian and Theo paced worriedly in the corridor.

Hermione and Ginny had their heads hung in shame, evidently embarrassed while Pansy simply looked bored. Professor McGonagall's lips pursed in disapproval at Pansy's obvious apathy about the issue. She made no comment on it however when she rose from the desk to light various candles that stood around the room. Hermione lifted her head to track Professor McGonagall's movements around the room, as she tapped each candle with her wand. After circling the room, she made her way back to the high backed wooden chair and slowly lowered herself onto it.

Remaining silent for a few minutes more, she finally said, "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, I must admit I am most surprised at your behavior."

Noticing the omission of her name Pansy cleared her throat noisily.

Professor McGonagall turned on her, "Do you have something to say Ms. Parkinson?"

"I noticed you did not say my name. Are you not surprised at my behavior.", Pansy asked a smirk hovering on her lips.

The professor blinked, then answered sharply, "No, especially after learning of your incident with Ms. Greengrass in the hallway today."

Pansy's smirk disappeared.

Turning to Hermione and Ginny, McGonagall continued, "And I must say, pulling Ms. Parkinson away from the scene must be the only sensible action you two have taken these past two days." Hermione looked downcast while Ginny's face nearly matched the shade of her hair.

Growling Pansy put in, "No, what would've been sensible was to help me knock the bitch's lights out."

"Ms. Parkinson!", Professor McGonagall scolded. "The issue here is not Ms. Greengrass, it is that the three of you have shown a remarkable incapability of being able to follow simple rules! It is most disappointing to see three bright young students conduct themselves as such!"

Pansy crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair, scowled angrily.

Narrowing her eyes, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione and Ginny, "Well, have you anything to say for yourselves?"

Ginny remained silent, but Hermione spoke quietly still looking down at her lap, "Only that we're really very sorry Professor."

Ginny nodded eagerly, adding her consent to Hermione's words, Pansy however scoffed, "I'm not." She chirped.

Professor McGonagall sent her a furious look before turning to face Hermione, "Ms. Granger.", she began in a steady tone, "You have already been stripped of the title prefect, and believe me when I say that you do not want the consequences to worsen from there. Out of everyone it is you, I am most disappointed in."

Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the shame of being reprimanded by a teacher she very much admired.

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily, then abruptly declared, "A week's worth of detention for each of you. That you will serve _separated from eachother."_ She stressed the last three words.

Hermione and Ginny nodded, while Pansy snorted her disdain. Ignoring the Slytherin girl Professor McGonagall dismissed them telling them to send in the boys.

* * *

Waiting outside for the boys to finish being told off by McGonagall the girls discussed their predicaments.

"I can't believe this…" Hermione muttered.

"Neither can I." Ginny agreed.

Pansy yawned.

Ginny shot her a dangerous look, "Are you not taking this seriously at all?"

Pansy cocked her head as if debating the question then shrugged, "Not really. I'm quite used to being in trouble. Whereas it seems you two are not."

Hermione, who had slunk down to sit against the cold stone wall, smiled up ruefully at her Slytherin friend in response. They girls sat in silence for a few more moments before the creak of the door announced the presence of the boys. Hermione stood to greet Adrian who along with Blaise looked very sheepish. Theo on the other hand, looked completely unperturbed.

"Hey.", Hermione greeted softly.

Adrian smiled in return, then explained, "Detention." He shrugged as if it didn't really bother him.

Blaise huffed, "Well at least you didn't get _two_ detentions like me and Theo did."

"Because I didn't actually bust them out.", Adrian countered.

Blaise sputtered, "The door was unlocked! How the hell is that busting out?"

Ginny laughed at Blaise's indignation before suggesting to Hermione that they retire to Gryffindor tower. Hermione nodded, but first turned back to Adrian and started, "Listen I-"

He silenced her with a short kiss. Then broke away grinning, "So I'll see you around?"

Still reeling from the kiss, Hermione smiled, "Yeah, see you around."

Pansy and Ginny grinned at each other, before Ginny turned around to kiss Blaise good night. Theo stared awkwardly at Pansy before saying, "Er, good night Pans."

Pansy looked at Theo for a second, "You do realize I'm walking with you guys back to the Common Room right?"

Theo blushed, an unusual occurrence, before saying, "Yeah, I er, never mind…"

Hermione smiled at this, perhaps her earlier observations of Pansy and Theo had been wrong. After saying their good byes Hermione and Ginny started for the Gryffindor Common Room."

* * *

The first thing the girls heard when they walked through the Fat Lady's portrait were cheers and shouts of congratulations. There was a mob of Gryffindors surrounding Ron, who had a goofy grin on his face. Harry stood by with Seamus and Dean who were all looking pleased.

"Hey! What's going on?", Ginny shouted over the din.

The room suddenly quieted as they caught sight of Hermione and Ginny, who were looking quite confused. Listening to the hushed voices, Hermione clearly heard her name several times. She exchanged a look with Ginny and realized she had heard it too.

Harry stepped forward grinning, "Don't you know? Ron's been made a prefect."

Hermione looked dumbstruck, "Prefect?"

Harry grin slowly faded, "I thought you would know 'Mione with you being a-"

"Not anymore." Hermione interrupted, "Sprout cut me."

The room fell silent as the Gryffindors gradually realized that Ron was Hermione's replacement. Ron suddenly looked very nervous, expecting Hermione to unleash her famous temper on him. Instead Hermione approached Ron slowly then smiled, "Well congrats Ron."

The tension left the room, as Ron smiled back in relief, "Thanks 'Mione, really thanks".

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione approached the Slytherin table with Ginny, searching and finding no trace of Malfoy much to her relief. She instead located Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Adrian along with some other Slytherins she didn't know at the far end of the table. Ginny squeezed herself between Blaise and Theo while Hermione sat in the empty space next to Pansy.

Pansy raised her eyebrows in surprise at the impromptu visit as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Ron's replacing me as prefect." Hermione said shortly.

Pansy sprayed pumpkin juice all over poor unsuspecting Theo who sat across from her. Ignoring Theo's complaints, Pansy asked, "What?"

Hermione simply nodded.

Pansy laughed, "Those first years will have him thrown off the Astronomy Tower by tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah…"

Adrian sitting on the other side of Pansy suddenly caught Hermione's eye. He winked at her and Hermione smiled in return. Adrian suddenly leaned over and whispered something in Pansy's ear, causing her to roll her eyes, "If I must!"

Pansy and Adrian promptly switched places allowing Adrian closer access to Hermione. The following mintues were spent in pleasant conversation until a certain blonde Slytherin decided to show up.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a bad morning, after waking up late and discovering that he had slept in late and only had five minutes to eat he walks into the Great Hall only to discover Adrian Pucey draped all over Hermione Granger, who was sitting at _his _usual spot at the Slytherin table.

Something would have to be done about this.

"Oi!", he screamed at Adrian. His shout was loud enough to attract attention from everyone in the hall. It was quiet now as Adrian stood up and said in a low voice, "Listen-"

Draco cut him off still yelling, "Why don't you get your paws off of _my girl?"_ His girl? Draco privately wondered where that had come from.

Herminoe stood up obviously infuriated, "Your girl?", she yelled, "What the hell makes you think I'm your girl?"

Draco snarled, about to retort when Adrian suddenly stepped forward, "Listen.", he started again, "I don't want to start a fight."

Draco grinned, "I do.", he said, before launching himself at Adrian. Their bodies collided with a thud as Draco pinned Adrian to the ground.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall's voice reverberated through the hall and it even gave Draco pause before he continued his assault on Adrian. But with a wave of her wand McGonagall immobilized them.

There was silence in the Hall until suddenly the doors creaked open. All eyes turned toward a very shocked looking Rita Skeeter, who stated simply, "Er, I received a call."

Then she caught sight of the two unmoving Slytherins and a very irate Hermione standing near them, and slowly a chesire like grin spread across her face.

The first question that came to Hermione's mind was 'Who the hell called Rita Skeeter?' and the second, how the hell was she going to get through the day?

A/N: Two chapters in one day :) next chapter we'll find out why Rita Skeeter's there. As usual reviews are welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione found herself in McGonagall's office for the second time in two days and was not happy about it. Adrian had been taken to the hospital wing, with what seemed to be a concussion after Draco had slammed his head into the stone floor. Meanwhile, Draco who didn't have a scratch on him, was sitting next to Hermione with a deep scowl on his face. Outside, Hermione could hear McGonagall try, in vain, to dissuade Rita Skeeter from her idiotic idea that there was a story to be found at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Glancing over at Draco Hermione saw that he was staring straight ahead, a stony expression on his face with a slight muscle in his jaw that twitched occasionally. Hermione knew that twitch. There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was _pissed._ Hermione huffed angrily. As if he had a right to be mad!

Hearing her exasperated noise Draco looked over at her, "What?", he asked sharply.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh nothing really. I'm just wondering why the hell you attacked my friend!" she shouted this last part.

Draco laughed scathingly, "_Friend_? Pucey seemed to be a little more than a friend."

Hermione turned on him sharply, "Yes! _Friend! _And now it may never be anything more than that.", she turned away so he could not see the tears of frustration and anger that welled up in her eyes.

"Why not?", Draco asked, genuinely curious. When she didn't reply he smirked, "Because of me?"

"You told him to stay away from me!"Hermione all but screamed, "Then slammed his head into the bloody floor!" She was standing now, legs apart, hands on her hips and fuming.

Draco smirked at her angry posturing, "How bad is he anyway?"

"He has a concussion."

Draco's smirk widened causing Hermione to reach over knock the side of his head with her fist. But after dealing the blow and before she could pull away, Draco's hand, as quick as a viper, reached out and gripped her wrist tightly.

Giving the Gryffindor a beastly smile, he said softly, "That was a bad idea." Growling, he gave a rough tug causing Hermione to neatly fall into his lap.

"Oh." Hermione gasped. Then a look of fury overtook her features and she suddenly and ferociously began to beat against her captor's chest. Draco chuckled at this, his laughter vibrating due to Hermione's fists berating his chest.

Hermione stopped suddenly. She was breathing heavily, her curls frazzled as if they sparked with her anger and her brown eyes were wide with indignation, "You think this is funny Malfoy?", she demanded.

Draco's gray eyes sparkled with amusement, "The famous Hermione Granger or infamous depending on how you look at, is throwing a temper tantrum on my lap. So yes, I do find this amusing."

"I am not throwing a temper tantrum Malfoy." Hermione said, spitting his name with distaste, "I just want you to let me go!"

Smirking yet again, Draco said, "Well you could have done the polite thing and asked."

Sighing heavily, Hermione asked, "Can you please release me?"

Cocking his head as if considering her request, Draco finally conceded, "Yes."

In the process of pushing away from him quickly and stumbling to her chair, Hermione's ankle caught the foot of Draco's chair. In an attempt to free herself Hermione yanked her foot roughly causing the chair and the irate Slytherin sitting in it to tip backwards precariously.

"Oi!", Draco yelled, right before his chair hit the floor with a thud.

The voices out in the hall suddenly quieted. Then the door was sprung open and a very angry looking Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, "What is going on here?" she demanded, a look of shock on her face as she took in the scene before her. Draco, not bothering to remove himself from the floor smiled lazily up at the professor, "Granger here was just getting a bit rough."

A retort on her lips, Hermione opened her mouth when the obnoxious voice of Rita Skeeter cut through the air as she tried to peer around Professor McGonagall, "What? What's going-"

She was cut off when Professor McGonagall promptly slammed the door in her face. McGonagall shook her head, "Annoying little harpy."

Hermione smiled slightly at the professor's obvious dislike of the reporter, then asked, "Who asked her here professor?"

The older woman's lips thinned slightly, "Daphne Greengrass."

"Figures.", Hermione snorted, as Professor McGonagall circled around her desk and settled into the high backed chair.

"Now", the professor began, she paused and frowned a bit at Draco's compromising position, "Get off the floor, Mr. Malfoy."

"I actually quite like it down here, it gives me a nice view of Granger's-"

"I SAID UP!"

"Right then." Draco awkwardly clambered out of the chair while Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione who was still standing, "Please take a seat Ms. Granger."

Complying, Hermione moved the chair a few paces away from Malfoy, who finally managed to get off the floor, before sitting down.

"Now", the professor began again, "Which of you would like to tell me what caused the incident in the Great Hall?"

Draco's cockiness was gone, and a sudden uncomfortable feeling took its place. In truth, he had no idea what possessed him to go after Adrian. When he saw him looking so comfortable with Hermione he just felt this insane rage. But instead of explaining this to the professor, he simply went with the excuse, "Pucey was in my seat."

Hermione laughed, "Ha! Right so what was that bit about me being _your girl_?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and looked at Draco expectantly.

Ducking his head Draco searched his mind frantically for an answer, finally he said,"Well you said yourself you're not Adrian's girlfriend so I figured…"

"Figured what?"

"I-I don't know."

Professor McGonagall raised her other eyebrow, "Well Mr. Malfoy your apparent possessiveness has earned you a weeks worth of detention for attacking another student. Ms. Granger since you were not directly involved I will not punish you, but I do suggest that you try to sort out your mangled love life, preferably not during meal times."

Hermione blushed slightly at this, "Yes Professor."

"Now", the professor continued, "do either of you know why Daphne Greengrass would want Rita Skeeter to show up at this school?"

"Er, well people seem to think that Malfoy and I have a, umm, relationship." Hermione explained, " Greengrass included, perhaps that's why she called. I guess with the whole rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Greengrass thought Rita Skeeter could make it into a big story."

The professor snorted, "As if there aren't more important things than adolescent love troubles that should grace the front page of newspapers!', she shook her head, "And after that incident with Ms. Parkinson I assume Ms. Greengrass isn't on the best terms with anyone associated with the girl such as yourself?"

Hermione nodded.

Professor McGonagall shook her head again, "Rita Skeeter! Of all the nosy busybodys… and considering your history with the woman, Ms. Granger I suppose Ms. Greengrass was looking for an opportunity to embarrass you, as if Mr. Malfoy hasn't done that well enough." She glared pointedly at Draco as she said this who smirked in return. Professor McGonagall sighed, then stood up as did Draco and Hermione.

McGonagall looked at each of the students in turn, "Now, please sort out your troubles and above all else stay away from Rita Skeeter, leave that idiotic woman to me. Understood?"

The two of them nodded, and after being dismissed, left the office.

* * *

After leaving McGonagall, Hermione was relieved to find that Rita Skeeter had left the hall to wreak her havoc somewhere else in the castle. Sighing heavily, she turned a left heading for Charms class when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Granger wait.", Draco said.

"What?" she asked tiredly turning around. Her anger was gone, now all that was left was a keen sense of disappointment and one of frustration. For the life of her she could not solve the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy what? What can you possibly say to me?"

Staring into Hermione's doeful brown eyes, Draco suddenly sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose."Granger, you drive me crazy sometimes."

"Ha!", Hermione scoffed, "Maybe you're just naturally crazy, after all you tried to kill me!"

Confusion overtook Draco, "Kill you? Have you lost your mind woman?"

"You threw a knife at me! What is that?"

Draco shook his head a smiled slightly, he took a step forward to tuck a stray hair behind Hermione's ear, "And here I thought you'd do your homework. Did you research the knife?"

Feeling awkward at his closeness, Hermione just shook her head.

Draco smirked, "Better do that then.' He said before walking away and leaving a very confused Gryffindor behind him.

A/N: Well that's chapter 21 :) Again please forgive any spelling and punctuation errors as my beta is away. Reviews are much appreciated, and please check out the poll on my profile regarding my next story and thanks very much for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

Attempting to enter the Charms classroom quietly as to not attract attention, Hermione shut the door slowly letting it shut with a soft thud. Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick's remarkably shaped goblin ears also seemed to give him an equally remarkable sense of hearing.

"Ms. Granger.", Professor Flitwick said sounding slightly shocked. At this the whole class turned to see Hermione, who cursing her bad luck as well as the professor's blasted goblin ears, had no choice but to apologize for her lateness, "Sorry professor, I was, er, held up. "

"Yes well, I confess I hadn't expected you to be joining us at all." Professor Flitwick said clearly surprised at Hermione's presence.

Ignoring the shocked whispers of her classmates and mutterings of her name, Hermione quickly settled into a seat next to Pansy, who immediately leaned over and whispered, "So how's Adrian?"

"Concussion."

Shrugging Pansy said, "Well that's not too bad, treatable at least."

Hermione nodded, "Yes well, Malfoy shouldn't have attacked him!" she snorted quietly, "His girl, please!"

Pansy smirked, "Well looks like you have a choice to make."

Hermione stared blankly at her.

"Adrian or Draco?"

Hermione almost laughed out laughed, "Does that even have to be a question? Adrian of course!"

Pansy raised a brow, "You sure about that?"  
"Of course.", Hermione repeated confidently but secretly she was questioning that answer herself. Adrian was perfectly sweet and Malfoy was a prat, but then again he _had_ acted almost nicely to her outside of McGonagall's office, and as she thought that she might change her answer to Pansy's question, she suddenly remembered what Malfoy had said about the knife.

"Pansy!", she exclaimed, a little too loudly.

This caused the obnoxious Hufflepuff who sat in front of them, to turn around, "Excuse me!"

Pansy just rolled her eyes obviously annoyed at the boy who continued, "If you could please refrain from talking about your private lives, I am trying to learn this new charm.", the Hufflepuff's outburst had drawn the attention of several students sitting around the trio.

Pansy smiled sweetly at the boy before saying, "Kiss my ass." Hermione, as well as some surrounding students sniggered at this.

"Ms. Parkinson!",

Damn goblin ears.

Groaning, Pansy said, "Sorry professor."

Professor Flitwick frowned fiercely at the Slytherin. Luckily for Pansy however, the professor decided to ignore the incident and return to his lecture.

Pansy smirked at her luck, while Hermione shook her head laughing. Finally Pansy turned back to Hermione, "What were you saying?"

"Malfoy mentioned something about the knife and ,er, his murder attempt."

Pansy scoffed, "Really? What'd he say, 'Sorry honey, I didn't mean to try and kill you, the knife just slipped from my hand and flew through the air all on its own. "

"He said he wasn't trying to kill me." Hermione explained.

Pansy snorted, "And you swallowed that?"

Ignoring this, but secretly having doubts herself, Hermione continued, "He said that I should research the knife."

"Research? I'm sorry, I didn't realize there were chronicles in the library concerning the Malfoy family arsenal."

"As if you ever go to the library!" Hermione snapped annoyed at Pansy's inability to take the incident seriously.

"Hey!", Pansy defended, "I do sometimes. Not often, but it happens!"

Hermione snorted, "Right. Well I should check for something anyway. There's gotta be something in the library that has to do with the Malfoys."

Pansy shrugged, "If not you could ask someone. Like Blaise or Theo, they've been close with the Malfoy family for years."

Hermione nodded, "That too. Primary sources."

The Hufflepuff turned around yet again, "Can you two please shut up?, I'm trying to search for a charm in my book!"

"Would you like me to tell you where you can shove that book?"

"Ms. Parkinson!"

"What?'"

Professor Flitwick shook his head in disgust before turning away yet again. Flashing a grin at Hermione, Pansy said, "We'll figure this out later."

Hermione nodded, and finally turned back to the professor's lecture.

When Hermione and Pansy exited the Charms classroom, they found Ginny outside waiting for them. The normally happy redhead looked anxious and unsettled, she asked Hermione quietly, "How is he?"

Assuming she was talking about Adrian as everyone else was, Hermione went with her usual response, "Concussion. He'll be out of the Hospital Wing soon."

"I meant Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Oh." Hermione said slightly surprised, "Well he's fine, a little mad but okay otherwise. He also said his murder attempt wasn't actually a murder attempt."

Ginny nodded slowly, Hermione had already filled her in on the knife throwing incident but intrigued at this new development she asked, "Then what was it exactly?"

Shrugging Hermione said, "I don't know exactly , he said to research the knife."

"Well then let's do that!", Pansy said, "You and I have a free period right?" she directed this to Hermione but it was Ginny who answered, "And I can skip History of Magic."

At this the two older girls protested, "No Ginny, we're walking on thin ice with McGonagall as it is." Hermione said.

Pansy also voiced her concerns at this and after a few moments of convincing arguments on Hermione's part and some more blunt threats on Pansy's, Ginny finally left for class and Hermione and Pansy made their way to the library, promising to inform Ginny of any scrap of information they found that might be helpful.

* * *

After perusing the shelves for over an hour, Hermione and Pansy had no luck in finding anything in connection with the Malfoy family. The area of the library that held family chronicles had some mysteriously empty spaces near the 'M' section, a fact that did no escape Hermione's notice.

"Why would he remove the books after telling me to research the knife?" Hermione asked whispering furiously to Pansy, "Didn't you say that some of those knives were family heirlooms or something?"

"Yes, but you can't be sure that it was a Malfoy knife.' Pansy pointed out. The Slytherin was sitting against one of the shelves now, while opposite of her Hermione searched the shelves frantically. The library was practically empty due to the fact that lunch was soon to begin, a fact Pansy did not hesitate to bring to Hermione's attention.

"Lunch is starting." Pansy said simply.

Giving a small "mhmm" Hermione continued to flip through a giant directory, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of books on family histories.

"You know something I've noticed?" Pansy asked suddenly.

Hermione gave a mumbled, "What?", before squinting at the fine print in her book evidently finding something of interest.

"When it's lunch time people have this tendency to go to this place called the Great Hall-"  
Hermione turned to give Pansy a withering look, before smiling slightly, "Go Pansy."

Giving a whoop of victory, Pansy stood, brushing the dust off her robes as she did, "You are an angel Hermione. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'd rather avoid Rita Skeeter. Stupid Daphne Greengrass."

Pansy took a minute to process what the Gryffindor had said, "Daphne Greengrass? You mean she called Rita Skeeter?

"Yep, but that doesn't matter now." Hermione said, before turning back to her book, "She's here and I'll just have to deal with her."

"Excellent! That means I can deal with Greengrass! Doesn't even surprise me, she'd do anything for attention…"

"Pansy…"

"I know, I know." She fell silent for a moment and suddenly feeling a very un- Slytherin like guilt at leaving the Gryffindor to search the library all alone, Pansy decided to give Hermione's research predicament one final thought before turning her attention to food, "Do you have the knife with you?"

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly straightening.

"Miss Brightest Witch of Her Age, did you even look at the knife?"

"Yes!" Hermione defended. In truth however she had only glanced at the offending weapon before shoving it into her bag, and she hadn't taken it out since, "But what do I need it for? We've already established it is a Malfoy weapon so surely I'd find something about it in the family chronicles."

"We didn't establish anything," Pansy said pointedly. "As I said earlier, it may not even be a Malfoy knife."

Hermione stared at her friend blankly, suddenly feeling very stupid. Of course she should have studied the knife! She was too focused on Malfoy and finding some way to connect the weapon to his family. There had to be some clue on the knife itself that would lead her to what Malfoy evidently wanted her to figure out.

"Right well, I'm going to go eat." Pansy said stretching, then she gave a pointed look at Hermione, "I'd get that knife if I were you."

Waiting until the Slytherin had left, Hermione packed up her things and whisked out of the library. On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione frantically tried to remember what she had done with the knife. It had stayed in her bag the day Malfoy had, er, passed it on to her, but she was certain it wasn't there now. She thought about it for a moment. Her trunk! Surely that's where she would've put it.

Finally reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione ignored the Lady's pestering questions and muttered the password. Huffing at Hermione's unwillingness to talk, the portrait swung open sharply and Hermione all but ran in. Luckily, the Common Room was quite empty and Hermione had a clear shot to girls' dormitories. Running quickly up the stairs, Hermione pushed open the heavy wooden door, and made her way to her four poster bed. At the foot of her bed stood the burgundy colored trunk that Hermione used as a safe place of sorts for her valuables. Whispering the code word that disarmed the protective charm she had placed on the trunk, Hermione swung open the lid. She searched through the various articles of clothing she kept hidden in there as well as several bags of money. After a few moments she was positive that the knife was not in there.

Feeling a sinking disappointment and ready to give up and join Pansy at lunch, Hermione suddenly heard a voice say from behind, "Looking for this?"

A/N: Allright well that's chapter 22. My beta is still gone so please forgive my terrible punctuation, spelling etc. Reviews are lovely of course :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione turned and was relieved to see Ginny standing in the doorway holding Malfoy's knife.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed, "How'd you get that?"

"I know the code for your trunk, remember?" Ginny reminded her.

"Oh right." Hermione said, feeling rather stupid for the second time that day, "But what're you doing with it?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly, "Well to be honest I've had it for a few days, I can't help thinking that there's something to do with the design of the handle that I recognize." She stared thoughtfully at the handle for a few moments, and then shrugged, "Anyway here you go, Pansy mentioned that this is what you were looking for."

"Ginny', Hermione started slowly as she stood to reclaim the knife, "What design do you mean?" The wheels in Hermione's head were slowly starting to grind. Ginny might be able to remember something useful.

Ginny motioned for the knife and Hermione gingerly placed it in her outstretched hand. The younger Gryffindor pointed it with the blade downwards giving Hermione a clear view of the handle. Looking at it Hermione was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before, albeit she hadn't really looked at the knife at all, only noting that it was wickedly sharp, but still. The handle was silver and its shape was the head of a snake, complete with pointed fangs and green jeweled eyes, which Hermione guessed to be emeralds. The silver of the snake head faded to a black further down the handle until it reached the section where the bright silver of the blade met and contrasted with the dark part of the handle. Hermione judged the knife to be about twenty centimeters, handle included, with the blade alone to be about twelve. It was a beautifully crafted weapon and it gave an aura that entranced Hermione and made her sure it was magical.

Hermione inspected the blade for a few more moments, and then straightened. Ginny looked at her expectantly.

Shrugging Hermione said, "I don't recognize it."

Ginny nodded, "Well maybe something will trigger my memory."

Hermione fell silent. After hours in the library that day she had accomplished nothing other than establishing that Malfoy's knife was very pretty and definitely not Muggle. Feeling a bubble of frustration in her chest ready to burst she forced a smile for Ginny, "Well there's nothing more we can do now. Let's go eat, lunch will be over soon."

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione rolled her eyes as Blaise flashed a flirtatious smile in Ginny's direction while she blushed and smiled in return. Blaise was such a- Wait! Blaise! Hermione suddenly remembered something that Pansy had mentioned about him and Theo. Grasping Ginny's arm tightly Hermione walked determinedly to the Slytherin table steering the redhead along with her. Beginning to complain at Hermione's roughness, Ginny fell silent when she saw where they were going.

Blaise gave a small smile of surprise when Hermione and Ginny stopped at the table.

"Ginny!" He greeted, he added hurriedly "Oh and Hermione!"

"Hey.", Ginny smiled in greeting, she was blushing again. Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again, it was amazing how suddenly Ginny could go from overly talkative to shy when Blaise was around but despite this Hermione thought they made a cute couple. Thinking of relationships suddenly reminded Hermione that Adrian was nowhere in sight much to her disappointment and neither was Malfoy much to her relief. Theo and Pansy however sat on either side of Blaise and were looking up at Ginny and Hermione questioningly.

Hermione ignored Blaise's greeting and asked him and Theo hurriedly, "Can you two do something for me?"

Detecting a note of urgency in the Gryffindor's voice the Slytherins exchanged a look before nodding.

Hermione continued, "There's something of Malfoy's that I want you to identify."

Theo asked confusedly, "If you already know it's his, why ask us?"

Hermione sighed before saying, "It's complicated."

Blaise and Theo looked at each other yet again and shrugged, then Theo said, "Sure."

* * *

Several hours later, after classes had concluded Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were gathered in the library. They were seated around one of the many ancient oaken tables that were placed around the library. Dinner had ended over an hour ago and already the sky was darkening letting little light into the library. To counter this, Hermione had lit several wax candles and placed them on the table. The eerie glow of the candlelight and shadows of the bookshelves gave an air of conspiracy to the group, and despite knowing that there was no need for it Hermione found herself whispering to the group as she clutched the small knapsack that held the precious item to her chest, "All right, Blaise, Theo, I just need you to tell me anything you recognize about this weapon."

"Weapon?" Blaise asked excitedly, thought he found himself whispering as well. Theo looked intrigued at this as much as Blaise was.

Hermione nodded and deciding not to waste anymore time as it would be curfew soon, pulled the knife out of her bag. The blade glinted in the candlelight, and everyone including Ginny even though she had already seen it, stared in awe at the weapon. It truly was a gorgeous weapon.

Blaise asked dazed, "Where'd you get that dagger?"

"That's a bit of a long story.", Hermione said smirking, "But I'll just say, Malfoy gave it to me."

"Bloody hell.", Theo looked like he was in shock.

"What?", Pansy asked confused at Theo's sudden change in demeanor.

But Theo ignored her and turned to Blaise, "What's he thinking giving her that? Does he have any idea-"

"What?" Pansy persisted. Hermione echoed Pansy's words in her head.

Blaise just shook his head at Theo's questions, "I don't know mate. But this means he's serious."

"WHAT?" Pansy finally exploded. She was lucky Madam Pince was not in the library at the moment, else she would have found herself thrown out by the collar of her robes.

Theo and Blaise still though ignored her, and turned to stare at Hermione seemingly in apprehension. Hermione suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, this was not the reaction she had been expecting from them and it was one she had dreaded, while Ginny watched this exchange nervously as did a still peeved Pansy.

Finally, Theo cleared his throat and clasped his hands together before placing them on the table in front of him. He faced Hermione stony faced, "Hermione", he started gently, "I need you to tell me how you came by this weapon."

"I told you-"

Theo put a hand up to silence her, "I mean the whole story."

Hermione sighed heavily while Pansy and Ginny gave her supporting looks.

"All right." Hermione said, "Here goes." And with that she started from the very beginning.

A/N: So there it is, Chapter 23 So here's a little puzzle/ mystery thing to solve, can you guess where I got the idea for the snake design of the dagger's handle? I'll give you a hint…it has to do with Lucius Malfoy. If you can figure it out, drop me a review Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

After Hermione finished her story she looked at Theo nervously. "And here we are now." She added lamely.

"He kissed you?" Theo asked astonished.

Hermione tugged distractedly on a stray curl then tucked it behind her ear. "Yeah."

"And then threw a knife at you?" Blaise asked, equally as shocked as Theo.

"Yes!" Hermione said, as her nerves got the better of her, she got more agitated. "We've established that haven't we?"

"Merlin." Blaise whispered."He didn't even kiss you Pans!" he said, turning to the Slytherin girl.

"Shut up, Blaise." Pansy muttered, as she slouched in her chair as if to avoid further attention.

"Wait what do you mean?" Hermione asked leaning toward Blaise, but Blaise stared steadily at the table obviously wishing he hadn't mentioned anything. Turning to Pansy, Hermione asked nervously, "Did you and Malfoy date or something?"

Shooting a murderous look at Blaise, Pansy replied, "Yeah, he asked me out after the Yule Ball, but, whatever, it didn't last long."

"Well I'd say a year is a pretty long time."

"Shut it Blaise!" Theo warned.

"A year?" Hermione exclaimed. She felt a sudden inexplicable guilt in the pit of her stomach, "Oh God, Pans I'm so sorry. I thought it was just the Ball-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it." Pansy said tightly.

"You didn't seem over it when-"

"Blaise!" Ginny cut in sensing that Pansy's temper was about to let loose, but she was too late, Pansy was already storming away her black robes swishing angrily as she made a sharp left turn and disappeared from sight.

"Oops." Blaise said quietly. Theo promptly smacked him upside the head with a heavy volume of Charming Charms For The Charmer.

"Ow!" Blaise exclaimed, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset her!"

"Well, thanks to your stupidity, she's upset anyway!" Theo snarled. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look of shock, this wasn't Theo's daily irritation with Blaise, this was true anger and Hermione couldn't help but wonder where it had stemmed from.

As Blaise massaged the back of his head, Theo stood to leave. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"I'll come with you." Ginny offered.

Theo shook his head. "No, just make sure this one here doesn't do anything else idiotic." He said gesturing to Blaise angrily. With that he left heading in the direction Pansy had gone.

Hermione and Ginny looked pointedly at Blaise, who was looking rather small and sheepish. "I know, I know I shouldn't have said anything."

Ginny snorted, but Hermione still looked concerned. "Were they serious? Pansy and Malfoy?"

Blaise sobered. "She was but I don't think Malfoy was really. He viewed her as a close friend if anything. I think he realized a few months in, Pansy wasn't girlfriend material."

Hermione nodded, "But she's still in love with him?"

Blaise hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, I think so."

"Poor Pansy." Ginny said.

Blaise shrugged. "Well she's got other options."

"You mean Theo." Hermione said. It was a statement, not a question. She had suspected Theo's amorous intentions to her friend but the fact that he had been the one to go comfort Pansy a few minutes earlier had proved her theory.

Blaise smirked at the Gryffindor. "He's in love with her, but she doesn't know it. At least not yet."

Ginny smiled. "They're perfect for each other."

Blaise grinned at Ginny then winked. "Yes they are. Just like us."

Ginny blushed prettily at his words but asked seriously, "What is us exactly?"

Blaise's smile faded. "Well you're-er, I mean..." He paused, feeling very trapped, and glanced at Hermione looking for support.

"Um, I can go if this is-" Hermione offered awkwardly as she half rose from her chair.

Ginny raised one hand in a stopping motion. "No you can stay Hermione. I just wanna hear how he answers this." She said this without taking her eyes off of the very nervous Slytherin.

"Well-uh why is this important?" Blaise asked.

Ginny glared at him. "Because you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet, and I want to know if you had any plans to."

"Well you could always ask me to be your boy-" As soon as he opened his mouth he wished he had kept it closed. Hermione was ready to slap the Slytherin for his lack of forethought.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but it was you who asked me out to begin with."

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just being-"

Standing now, Ginny pushed her chair into the table violently, then she turned back to Blaise. "I don't appreciate being led on, Blaise." She turned on her heel and left, leaving a miserable Blaise and a confused Hermione.

Hermione rose again. "I should probably go after her."

"Go ahead." Blaise said bitterly, "You'll just be another person I've managed to alienate today." The Slytherin slouched in his chair with his arms crossed, his handsome features painted into a scowl. Biting back a laugh, Hermione thought he looked remarkably similar to Malfoy when he was in one of his moods, it was no wonder they were friends.

Sitting again, Hermione remarked, "You haven't completely blown it you know."

Blaise looked at her. "I think I have."

Hermione shook her head. "Pansy will forgive you, if you apologize."

"What about Ginny?"

Hermione steepled her hands and set her chin on them as she looked at Blaise. "Do something incredibly romantic."

Blaise chuckled, "She'd love that." He paused for a moment. "I really do like her you know, and I was going to officially ask her out, and it was going to be a all proper and everything! I just…" He trailed off.

Hermione stayed silent hoping he would continue, and he did. "I've just never been that serious with someone." he explained, as he ran a hand through his already tousled black hair. "I've only had flings but Ginny…she's different."

Noticing how the Slytherin's eyes took on a dreamy look as he talked about the Gryffindor, Hermione smiled. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Blaise grinned. "I do."

Hermione nodded, "I can help you win her over, but first..." she rested her arms on the table. "...Explain the significance of the knife. That's what we came here to talk about in the first place remember?" Blaise straightened. "Well to begin with, knives hold a particular importance for pure blood families. They almost always signify something."

"And what does that knife signify?" she nodded toward the dagger that sat where Theo had left it on the table.

Blaise gave her a steady look. "That Draco has staked his claim on you."

Hermione blanched. "Oh God, not like a betrothal or anything right?"

Blaise quickly shook his head. "No, no nothing quite like that." he reassured her. "It's just the Malfoy way of saying, 'I'm interested'."

Giving Blaise a stupefied look, Hermione asked, "And the Malfoys can't just say that? They have to throw a bloody knife at you?"

"Well," Blaise shrugged, "It doesn't always have to be thrown, that's purely a Draco thing."

"So he always throws stuff at people instead of handing it to them?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shrugged again. "Sometimes."

Hermione suddenly had an image of a poor unsuspecting Slytherin asking Malfoy to pass the butter in the Great Hall during dinner, and audibly snorted with laughter.

Blaise chuckled. "He's not very polite."

Hermione shook her head, still laughing. "No I guess he's not." Then she checked her watch, and stood. "Merlin!" she exclaimed, "It's way past curfew. We'd better get back to our dorms." She grabbed the knife from the table and slipped it into her bag.

Standing as well Blaise said. "Well good night Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Night, and thanks Blaise. I'll talk to Ginny for you."

As she walked away she looked back over her shoulder and added, "Remember, romantic gestures!"

"Gotcha."

Hermione sighed as she exited the library. This night had given her a lot to think about.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione climbed down the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories to find Ginny sulking in the Common Room.

"Morning." she yawned as she joined Ginny on the sofa.

"Good morning." Ginny greeted miserably.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not?"

Sighing, Ginny said, "It's Blaise."

Suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back into Hermione's mind; Pansy storming out, Theo storming out, Ginny storming out….it was going to be a long day. She had also learned about the knife, finding she had been claimed by a moody Slytherin. Great.

"I'm sorry about Blaise, Ginny." Hermione said quietly. "But I think he'll come around."

"You think or you know?" Ginny questioned suspiciously. "What did he say after I left?"

Hermione smiled. "I gave him a few suggestions. I think he'll take them to heart."

Ginny sat back in the sofa, evidently satisfied with that response. "So I have hope?"

"Oh yes, you have hope."

* * *

Entering the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, Hermione's eyes strayed immediately to the Slytherin table, and she wasn't altogether shock to see that Blaise sat with Malfoy, whose eyes she could feel on her, apart from Theo, Pansy and Adrian. Feeling her eyes on them, Pansy and Adrian turned to watch Ginny and Hermione as they headed for the Gryffindor table. Daring a wave at the Slytherins, Hermione received a handsome smile from Adrian but Pansy only nodded and turned back to the table. Hermione winced as she realized that Pansy's apparent resentment would be yet another problem she would have to deal with. Adrian motioned for Hermione to come to the table, but Hermione smiled tightly and motioned toward Ginny and the Gryffindor table. Nodding understandingly he turned back to his breakfast.

As Hermione settled in next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, she noticed Malfoy was staring daggers at Adrian, who thankfully wasn't aware of this. Biting her lip, Hermione turned to Harry and engaged him in a conversation about DADA homework. For a few minutes the Gryffindor table was at peace and Hermione felt herself relax a little. But then she saw Harry's face darken, and felt a presence at her ear whisper, "Miss me, Granger?"

Turning, Hermione found Draco Malfoy hovering over her, bending to whisper in her ear. She was about to tell him to bugger off but Harry did that for her, in those exact words, "Bugger off Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirked. "Or what, Potter? I'm allowed to converse with Granger if I want to."

"Fot ish the foesnt thoudnt vant fou to!" Ron put in.

Malfoy stared at him."What?"

"Yeah really, what are you saying Ron?" Harry asked equally confused.

"For ish the foesnt-" Ron started angrily but Hermione cut him off, "Honestly Ronald! There are these things called teeth, you're supposed to chew your food with them!"

Ron finally swallowed. "I know that! I was saying he," he pointed accusingly at Malfoy at this, "can't talk to you if you don't want him to."

All three of them and Ginny who sat observing the whole scene amusedly, waited for Hermione's answer, who replied shortly, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Sending a triumphant smirk in Harry and Ron's direction, Malfoy asked Hermione, "Did you find out about the knife?"

"Yes."

"And..?"

"And what?"

Malfoy frowned at Hermione's apparent obtuseness. "What did you think?"

Hermione snorted. "What am I supposed to think? It's the stupidest idea in the world!"

Malfoy glowered threateningly at her and Hermione abruptly realized she had said the wrong thing. Placing his hands on the table on either side of Hermione, Malfoy closed the distance between them swiftly, until his lips hovered directly over hers. Ignoring Harry and Ron's protest at his closeness, Malfoy said. "Fine, if my traditional way of claiming you won't work, maybe this will." He pressed his lips to hers causing Harry to yell "Oi!', Ron to scream quite femininely, and Ginny to squeal girlishly.

Hermione's mind was going in a million different directions at once. She knew she should push him away soon but something about the way he kissed her just felt so…right. It had an electric feel to it, one she didn't have when Adrian had kissed her. This kiss was more intimate than their first one with only a hint of force. Hermione enjoyed the feel of Malfoy's soft lips moving against hers, until the kiss suddenly became more urgent as Malfoy moved one of his hands to the small of her back and pulled her against him roughly. They were standing now, and Hermione was only vaguely aware of the Gryffindor's roars of protest and the catcalls from the other houses. The kiss was stronger now, as Malfoy devoured her soft mouth. He suddenly bit her lower lip, jolting Hermione back into reality. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of everyone. Including, Pansy and Adrian. Shit.

Finally wrenching herself away from the Slytherin's grasp, Hermione pulled her hand back as if to slap him, but Malfoy only growled loudly and grasped her hand before she could make a move. Placing her arm around his neck, Malfoy wrapped his own arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him again. He dove in and kissed her deeply, even more aggressively. Losing all control, Hermione could do little but moan softly into his mouth, she could feel Malfoy's lips form into a smirk at this but didn't care. All that mattered in the world was his lips against hers.

"Ahhem."

Rushing back into the awareness, Hermione pulled away from Malfoy only to see a furious Professor McGonagall and an apparently amused Professor Dumbledore standing next to them.

"Good morning, Ms Granger. Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted amicably.

"Morning Professor!" Malfoy replied brightly. Hermione was too embarrassed to reply.

The Great Hall was quieting now as the students hushed one another in order to hear what the professors would say. Ron however was not getting the message. "'Mione! He's a snake! What were you think-" He was cut off as Ginny unceremoniously shoved a jelly donut in his mouth. "Shush Ron!" she admonished.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were beginning to show that tell tale twinkle. "Shall we take this to my office?"

Hermione nodded, while Malfoy smirked at her. As the group left the Hall the students were chattering loudly about what had just happened. Hermione shot a glance over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was deep in conversation with Theo, but Hermione's heart dropped when she realized that Adrian had disappeared.

A/N: Allright, there's chapter 24 :D many thanks to my lovely beta ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe who edited this.


	25. Chapter 25

Professor Dumbledore looked at the two students in front of him expectantly, "Well?",he asked, "Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

Hermione and Malfoy sat in front of the desk in Dumbledore's office. While Hermione was completely mortified, Malfoy seemed to be amused by the whole incident. He looked around the office smugly, a smirk perpetually painted across his face. Several portraits observed the scene curiously; their hushed whispers the only noise in the room. When Professor Dumbledore asked his question, Malfoy snapped his attention to the old man while Hermione stared down into her lap.

"Well you see Professor," Malfoy began innocently, "Granger here, she just threw herself at me!"

This animated Hermione, "You insufferable git!" she yelled. Reaching over she swatted him on the arm nearly causing herself to fall out of the chair.

Chuckling Malfoy pointed a thumb at her, "See professor, she's still all over me."

Sputtering indignantly, Hermione sat back in her chair and crossed her arms angrily. Her lower lip pouted out in a manner Malfoy secretly found adorable, as he looked her over amusedly. The Gryffindor's hair, which had become somewhat tamed this past year, was now quite bushy and Malfoy fancied he could see the electricity sparking out of the tangled strands.

Malfoy glanced at Professor Dumbledore, who didn't seem amused by this exchange. The usual twinkle in his eye was gone, replaced by a stern look that wiped the smile off of the Slytherin's face.

"Mr. Malfoy." The old wizard said calmly, "I assure you, I had a clear view from the Head Table. Need I remind you who went to whose table?"

"No." Draco conceded angrily. It was Hermione's turn to be smug as she shot Malfoy a triumphant look.

"Ms. Granger."

"Yes, Professor?", Hermione's smugness vanished as she nervously turned to the old wizard.

His wrinkled face softened as he looked at her through his half moon spectacles, "Please meet Professor McGonagall outside." He gave her a smile, "I will be having a talk with Mr. Malfoy here."

Gulping nervously, and praying that she wasn't going to end up having a talk about her private life with McGonagall, Hermione whisked out of the office without once looking back.

* * *

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall greeted formally. She had calmed down somewhat, after her initial fury earlier that morning, and decided to take a different approach in subduing the young Gryffindor.

"Professor.", Hermione replied as politely as she could manage. She stepped off of the staircase, and stood in front of the older woman awkwardly, clearing her throat nervously.

The older woman also looked somewhat uncomfortable, but finally said, "Ms. Granger, I don't usually do this, after all I am a teacher and a student's private life is not my concern but, Professor Dumbledore has, er, encouraged me to discuss certain things with you. Things to do with your apparent relationship with Mr. Malfoy. A girl to girl talk if you please."

It was the exact phrase Hermione had been dreading, screwing her eyes close and hoping to avoiding all this, she said, "Look , Professor we don't have to talk about this." Hermione tried to laugh it off dismissively as she looked at the older woman, "I have nothing going on with Malfoy!"

McGonagall snorted in disdain, "Indeed! Because snogging in the Great Hall is of no importance whatsoever!"

Biting back a retort, Hermione cocked a hip and stared down at the floor intently.

Sighing, McGonagall , softened her tone, "What is going on Ms. Granger? You've changed immensely since the beginning of this year."

Looking up at the Professor, Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I know, Professor, it's Malfoy. He's insufferable!"

McGonagall gave Hermione a tight smile, "Don't judge him too harshly dear, he may surprise you yet and he seems interested in you, judging by that scene in the Hall."

"He doesn't mean it Professor! He's just messing with me, I know it."

The professor's smile suddenly turned sorrowful, "I'd suggest you give him a chance, Ms. Granger."

"But, what about Adrian?" Hermione protested. Her mind was a whirlwind. Could it be possible that Malfoy actually cared for her? He had given her that knife…but then again Adrian was so sweet, though after this morning he probably hated her.

"Well it looks like you have a choice to make." Unknowingly, the Professor was echoing Pansy's words. The last time she had been asked this question Hermione had known her answer instantly, Adrian was the obvious choice. He was sweet, considerate, and witty, the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. While Malfoy was moody, obviously mentally deranged, and threw things at people, the epitome of a toddler. Yet, Hermione could not forget the warm flutterings she got in her stomach when he had kissed her.

"I know." Hermione sighed heavily. She had a lot to think about.

"Yoohoo!" McGonagall and Hermione were interrupted when suddenly they were approached by a bustling Rita Skeeter. The overbearing reporter was wearing a blazer in an obnoxious shade of pink over an overly ruffled blouse, while her skirt was the same color as the blazer. Her heels clacked loudly as she all but ran down the hallway toward the professor and Hermione.

Hermione groaned, she had completely forgotten about the idiotic woman.

"Normally I do not approve of running in the hallways.", McGonagall whispered to Hermione, "But now you have my full permission."

At this hasty dismissal, Hermione turned to leave, before turning back and saying, "Thank you, Professor!"

She had given her a lot to think about after all.

* * *

Malfoy eyed the elderly wizard sitting across from him warily, who was staring at Malfoy with a pleasant smile on his face. Malfoy found it extremely creepy. The truth was, Dumbledore had always unnerved the Slytherin, and he would never verbally admit it but he was afraid of the powerful wizard. The old man had a way of seeing right through people, and Malfoy hated being easy to read as a book.

Dumbledore finally broke the lengthy silence, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"I must confess, I am confused about your intentions toward Ms. Granger. Would you care to enlighten me?" the professor's eyes were trained intently on the young Slytherin.

Malfoy gaped. Dumbledore, admitting he was confused? Now this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Malfoy smirked and leaned back casually, even daring to prop his feet up on the edge of the desk. The older man raised a brow at this but made no comment.

"No." Malfoy said smugly answering the professor's question.

"No?", Dumbledore raised another brow.

"No." replied Malfoy in a childish manner. He was being immature and he knew it, but in truth he was avoiding the question because he didn't know the answer.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you fancy yourself in love with her?"

Malfoy's breath hitched in his throat. Love? With Granger?

"Well, I-" Malfoy thought about it for a second. Something about Granger fascinated him for sure. He hadn't realized it until that one day she had confronted him in the hallway, when she said something about finding answers. He now realized she was just being her usual stubborn and determined self, but at the time it had him more than a little concerned that she would do some digging into his private life and bring up his father's…extracurricular activities and his attempt to involve his son in them. So he had tried to bully Granger,more than usual, even going to far as to stake a claim on her with the knife. He hadn't meant it seriously, he had only hoped that it would keep her distanced from him. It backfired though, when he suddenly found himself attracted to the Gryffindor's spirit. He found he couldn't stay away. Then Pucey came along. Even now, Malfoy's blood practically began to boil at the thought of his fellow Slytherin draping himself all over Granger. Mafloy shook himself out of his reverie, how was he to explain all this to Dumbledore?

Finally he answered the question that still hovered in the air, "No, I'm not in love with her professor." _Yet, _he added silently to himself.

"But it could grow to be love." Merlin, but the man was perceptive.

Nodding hesitantly, Malfoy glanced up at the professor expecting him to be wearing a smug look but was surprised to see that that trademark twinkle was back in the older man's eyes.

"Yes." Malfoy whispered.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the Slytherin, "Very well Mr. Malfoy, you may go.  
And talk to Ms. Granger about this ,yes?"

A/N: Well it's been an interesting week…earthquakes, hurricane preparation etc. Lovely weather we're having here, really. Anyway, I wanted to get this update in before the hurricane hits and school starts, both of which will prevent me from updating. So hopefully you liked this chapter :) Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter and lemme know what you think of this one. And to my readers on the U.S. East Coast, and anyone else in the hurricane's path: Stay safe!


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione absentmindedly twirled a lock of honey brown hair and chewed her lip thoughtfully as she paced down the hall. After dodging Rita Skeeter, she found herself outside of Dumbledore's office once again, patiently waiting for Malfoy to come out. Her mind was currently locked in battle, one side, and probably her logical side, pressured her to run. Run far away. Back into the Great Hall and away from Draco Malfoy. But the other side of her mind, nagged at her, constantly reminding her of McGonagall's advice, _Give him a chance._

Taking a deep ragged breath Hermione quit pacing and leaned against the wall. "I don't think I can do this.", she muttered to herself.

Breakfast would be ending at this point and Hermione desperately wanted to be with Harry, Ron and Ginny, away from all the drama that would be unfolding within the next few minutes. And the next few days. She would after all have to face Pansy and Adrian again.

Groaning at this realization, Hermione turned and pressed her forehead against the cold wall, spreading her palms against the stone.

Maybe she could run now. However un Gryffindor like that was, it would save her from the humiliation of facing Malfoy. After a few moments of contemplation, Hermione was a split second away from dashing away down the hallway, when she heard the familiar grinding of stone as the statue in front of Dumbledore's office turned. She didn't have to turn around to know who would be standing in the doorway.

And yet still she did not turn. Breathing heavily now, she waited for him to make the first move.

She heard the scuffing of shoes as the sound echoed through the corridor. It was a painful reminder to Hermione that the corridor was empty. They were all alone.

The sound suddenly stopped and a new sound of slow breathing took its place. So he was nervous. _Good! _Hermione suddenly thought viciously, _He should be. I should rip him apart, the insufferable git! _She was still recovering from her humiliation in the Hall, and with each passing second her ire grew.

"Hermione."

As quickly as Hermione's hostility came, it melted away at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but wonder, could Adrian's voice have that effect on her?

"Malfoy.", she replied as curtly as possible. But her voice still had a soft, quiet edge to it, betraying her emotion.

Hermione still faced the wall, not daring to turn around for fear of letting her emotions spill over in front of him. Malfoy slowly placed his hands on either side of her and softly commanded, "Look at me."

She ignored him, glaring at the wall silently as if it was the source of her problems. Stupid wall.

"Hermione." He pleaded.

Affected by his gentle manner, Hermione gave in, turning slowly, until finally they were face to face. As soon as she met his eyes, Hermione wished she hadn't.

His steel gray eyes had turned to the color of misty rain and the look he gave her was so concerned and searching that Hermione almost broke down then and there.

"Hermione I'm so sorry."

Biting her lip Hermione stared down at the floor, wishing she was anywhere else in the world but there.

"Thank you.", she finally replied, "But this doesn't change anything. I still have to talk to Adrian and sort this out, I-"

"Are you going back to him?" Malfoy suddenly asked sharply.

Hermione leveled her gaze at him. The Slytherin 's jaw had suddenly tightened and Hermione could feel anger emanating from him. But his eyes still had that soft look. The one that made Hermione weak in the knees and convinced her that they shared something.

As Hermione looked at him, her answer became more and more apparent.

Malfoy stared at her a moment. Then dropped his hands from the wall and stepped back. Raking one hand through his already tousled hair, he said "I'd just hoped that-"

` "I'm not going back to Adrian. "

Malfoy cocked his head and glanced at her curiously. "Why?"

Hermione regarded Malfoy, taking in every detail of his expression. His eyes were alight with genuine curiosity and hope. A smile flickered like a shadow at the corner of his mouth, almost as if it were threatening to break into a grin at any moment.

Smiling slightly Hermione looked up at Malfoy, "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea or not, and its probably the most reckless thing I've ever done in my life and Harry will kill me, and Ron will probably get an aneurysm but-"

Malfoy cut her babbling short, "Hermione."

"Because I want to give you a chance."

Malfoy smiled and stepped toward her, suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Hermione smiled up at him in turn and lazily they spun around in circles, content to be in eachother's arms.

Leaning down, Malfoy gently kissed her.

"Hermione, I hope you know, you've made me very happy."

A/P: Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me, even though my updating is terrible! I really appreciate the reads and reviews. Anyway, this chapter was more emotional than the others I think, and maybe a bit more sappy, but it is a romantic story so that's to be expected. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

After parting ways with Malfoy, Hermione trudged back to the Common Room, dreading the various conversations she would soon have to have. First, she planned to talk to Ginny privately about her decision; then, she supposed, she would have to have a heart to heart with Harry and Ron. Following Ron's palpitations, she would track down Pansy and try to patch things up.

Hermione groaned, now _that _was a conversation she was dreading. She suspected that Pansy would either A) Hex her, B) Throw a couple first years and/or Professor Flitwick at her head, C) both A and B _at the same time_, or D) try to be a good friend and act like her dating Malfoy was wonderful news.

Out of all the reactions that could possibly come out of Pansy, the last was the one that would tear at Hermione's heart the most. She just wouldn't know how to be perfectly happy with Malfoy and have that sort of guilt wrack at her heart.

Finally Hermione faced the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman in the painting observed her with pity.

Hermione snorted at her expression. "So I take it you've heard about my little situation too then?"

The Lady nodded, sighing dramatically. "I find it all terribly romantic of course, but your fellow Gryffindors seem to be in…er, quite a huff about it."

"Lovely." Hermione muttered.

Bracing herself for a storm, Hermione gave the password and stepped in.

Her announcement was greeted with the exact reactions that she had predicted. Ginny had been exuberant. Harry had been furious. And Ron, well, he turned an inhumane shade that Hermione had never seen before and promptly fainted.

As the catalyst of this incident, Hermione felt obliged to levitate her friend to the Hospital Wing, and stayed for a few moments to be sure he would be all right.

"Er, are you sure he'll be okay Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked anxiously as she leaned over the bed where Ron lay prostrated.

Madame Pomfrey flitted around her, shuffling various potions around until she found one that she deemed acceptable for treating Ron. She lifted it to eye level and examined it with narrowed eyes as she answered Hermione. "Yes dear, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now if you don't mind.."

"Oh right, sorry. I'll be going then."Hermione spun quickly away from the bed, reaching the entrance of the Wing when she felt herself crash into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. Then she looked up and saw it was Adrian.

Shocked, Hermione stood stock still waiting for his reaction.

Adrian stared at Hermione with a look of bewilderment, and a hint of betrayal. "Err, it's alright." He finally answered. A pause. He continued. "Look, can we talk?"

Feeling tears of guilt prick at her eyes, Hermione answered, "Sure."

"I'm not mad at you."

Hermione looked up sharply. "What?"

Adrian cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to be mad?"

"Well, no." Hermione stuttered. "It's just, I mean, if I were you I'd be seriously pissed."

Adrian cocked his other eyebrow. "I probably should be." He said thoughtfully. "But if you think about, we made no promises to each other. And I think, all along, a part of me knew that you and Malfoy would end up together. He does tend to get what he wants." He gave a half smile at this.

Hermione feigned shock. "What? A Malfoy who gets what he wants? Who would have thought?"

Adrian gave a hearty laugh at this. "You are a gem Hermione."

Blushing, Hermione turned her head slightly. "I mean, not really, I just-"

Grinning broadly, Adrian countered, "No, you are. And Malfoy's a lucky guy."

Hermione gave a genuine smile. "Thanks Adrian. You're pretty great yourself."

"Friends?" Adrian asked.

Hermione grinned. "Definitely."

Seated in the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy had forsaken the Potions homework that sat on the oaken table before him. He stared at the wall intently, but instead of seeing the ancient gray wall, Malfoy could only picture a pair of warm brown eyes and a soft pink mouth.

He smiled in satisfaction. She was finally his. Now he could only hope that he wouldn't disappoint her. Malfoy's smile fell at the thought. He would hate himself if he broke her heart, and she would hate him too.

_No_ he thought. He'd make sure that Hermione was happy, he was sure about it. Still though, a tiny voice in his head nagged at him. Could he do this?

Merlin knew, he couldn't run from his demons, and the thought that they could keep him from loving Hermione frightened him. He wasn't sure that he could make the transformation from Hermione's tormenter to lover.

But he wanted her. And more importantly, he cared for her. He just hoped it would be enough.

Meanwhile, Theo and Blaise sat at a table a few feet away. They both stared at the immobile Malfoy who seemed completely oblivious of the outside world.

"He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Blaise whispered to Theo.

Theo, who was still a little peeved at Blaise for the incident in the library, rolled his eyes and responded. "I thought that was rather obvious, ever since he started dating Hermione he's been like this."

Blaise shot his friend a look.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments assessing their blond friend. Then a sly smile split Blaise's face.

Theo looked at him quizzically. When Blaise's eyes darted to one of the bowls of fruit that decorated various tables throughout the common room, understanding dawned.

"No." Theo shook his head vehemently.

Blaise's smile was a full out grin now. "I bet he won't even notice."

"I bet he will."

Before Theo could protest further, Blaise plucked a grape from the fruit bowl and sent it sailing across the room toward Malfoy. It hit the back of his head neatly before plopping to the ground.

No response.

Blaise chuckled. "He is so-"

Before he could finish his sentence an apple catapulted through the air and smacked him on the forehead.

"BLOODY FRIGGIN HELL!" Blaise shouted as he was sent careening from his chair.

Theo smirked at his friend. "What was that about him not noticing?"

"Shut up." Blaise growled.

Across the room, Malfoy just smiled.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, hope this chapter was worth the wait! I would really appreciate reviews :) And on a side note, I started a new story called, Cat and Mouse. It's not a Dramione (I know, sad face) but if you checked it out, that'd be awesome. And, of course, many thanks to my beta ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe.


End file.
